Life Outside The Fame
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: This is a CONNECT 3 story! What if Mitchie NEVER went to Camp Rock, Shane and her have problems. Shane is out of his safety net and is settled in Key West? What if Mitchie isn't so shy? Summary inside is better! Ratings changed! Rated M! SEXUAL! Smitchie
1. Summary

What if Connect Three didn't meet Mitchie Torres at Camp Rock.

**_Shows Connect Three and their family settle in a new house in Key West._**

What if both Mitchie and Shane have problems of their own and they depend on each other?

**_Shows Mitchie and Shane being civil with each other._**

**_What if they are too stubborn to let their, obvious, love spark._**

**_Shows Mitchie back away. Shows Shane ignore Mitchie._**

Will they let each other in?

**_"Tell me about your past, Mitch." Shane asked._**

**_"Not until you open up first." She smirked._**

Is fame going to come between their love?

**_"Is Mitchie Torres, Shane's suppose girlfriend, just another fan girl waiting to become famous?" Shows Mitchie coming out a Label Studio._**

Is there love willing to go through hell and back?

**_"How could you Shane?!"_**

**_"She came on to me!" _**

**_"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before!" Mitchie yelled and walked away._**

Is marriage in there future?

**_"Will you marry me, Michelle Lina Torres?" _**

Find out all these answers and more in The Life Outside The Fame.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you guys go. The first chapter of LOTF:) Well, I'm taking turns with POV's. This is Mitchie's POV and the next chapter will be Shane's:)**

**I own nothing to deal with famous people but I do own my other characters, tragedies and ideas. **

* * *

Waking up in the morning meant having to live in reality.

Reality for me is over rated.

Reality in my house hold met, babysitter. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. It's just I have to share it with seven brothers. It stinks being the only girl, aside from my mom, in a household full of testosterone.

Yes, I'm the fourth child of Connie and Mark Torres.

Order from oldest to youngest: Mark, Marcus and Michael, triplets, age 20, Me, age, 18 almost 19, Rayan, age 17, Andrew, age 15, Hayden and Aiden, twins, age 5, and Baby Nathan, age, 10 months and we all share the same looks; brown hair and hazel or brown eyes.

I stared at my ceiling and looked over to my balcony doors. I saw the new family settle in. The room that once was vacant is now filled with boyish stuff.

Great just what I needed more testosterone now I have to live next to it.

As I closed my eyes trying to get some extra minuets of sleep, Hayden and Aiden barge in.

"Sissy, mommy said to go check on the baby!" He said cheerily. For a five year old, he was a morning person.

"Fine, I'll be right there." I told them. They chased each other out of my room. I got up and checked the clock. 7:05 on a Saturday morning, I groaned as I walked to my bathroom. I washed the tiredness out of my face and brushed my teeth.

When I walked into Nate's room, he was already awake and waiting for me to pick him up.

"Good morning, kiddo." I said to him as I ran my fingers through his tiny baby hair. He smiled to me and I couldn't help smile back.

As I headed to the kitchen with Nate attached to my hip my parents didn't bother to look up from what they were doing and bother to say good morning. Ever since my accident I was isolated when I was near my parents. When I put Nate in his high chair my dad began to feed him.

"You have kid duty today." My mom told me with out looking up from her cooking.

"I always have kid duty!" I argued.

"And you always argue and arguing doesn't get you anywhere. Now does it?!"

"No, but why can't one of the triplets take care of them?" I asked. I heard her sigh.

"Just do it and don't complain." She said looking at me with a look.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I headed upstairs. I walked into my room and felt a pang of loneliness settle in the pit of my stomach. I started to remember of last year, my senior year.

I spent half of living up to the reputation of being a cheerleader and party girl. Of course I had straight B's but that's not all, I had the perfect boyfriend and amazing cliché of friends that is until my last night of freedom.

Memories of that horrified night came back to me and sort of whip lashed me. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I heard the car crash into metal. As I tried to breathe the horrendous smell of blood made me nauseous.

I quickly made my way to my balcony, grasping the railing, and breathing heavily. I closed my eyes as I shook the memories away. When I opened my eyes I saw my best friend's scared face. I blinked again and this time, I saw the ground below me.

I'm loosing my mind again. My body shook as I took a seat. I grabbed the ear pieces of my iPod and blasted it so loud I knocked out all the sound of the world that was living with out me.

"Mitchie!" I heard faintly. I turned down the music and heard my name again. It was my mother.

When I walked down stairs she handed me the baby and a groceries list.

"What's this?" I asked holding onto Nate's back.

"I need you to take the twins and the baby and run a few errands for me." She said taking out her recipient book.

"Who's coming over?" I heard her groan out of frustration.

"Must you ask so many questions? Our new neighbors are coming over." She said. My mouth started to shape into an 'o'. I nodded and knocked on Andrew's door. He's been keeping to himself since my accident.

"Hey, can you change Nate for me?" I asked quietly. He said nothing but nod. I smiled at him but he just took Nate out of my arms. I sighed and shook my head. Things will never be the same.

"Hayden and Aiden please change into play clothes and put on your shoes. We are going to the store." I said poking my head in their room. They nodded and smiled at me.

I went into my room and started to get ready. I settled with shorts and a button up shirt. I completed it my outfit with some original converse. I went back to Andrew's room and saw him play with a dressed Nate. I saw his smile fade when he noticed my presence.

"Thanks." I told him. He looked at me and nodded. I stepped out of his room and bumped into the twins.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"Yes." They said in sync. As we headed outside I grabbed my phone, keys and baby bag.

Putting Nate in his car seat was the easiest of them all but I blamed myself for the difficulty of putting the twins in theirs. I told them about a game, Run away from the man, when I was intoxicated.

The rules are simple, run away from the person trying to capture you and if they catch you, you lose.

They were playing that game with me. I almost caught Aiden but he wiggled free.

"Okay! How ever gets into there car seat first gets a big cup of Jumba Juice!" I told them and in a blink they were fastened into their seat. They began to argue about who won and I rolled my eyes. I took the top down of my 1984 red, convertible Mustang.

"You both get a big cup because you both were in your seat at the same time. Now what's my motto when you drive with me?"

"Sing loud and dance like no one is watching!" They said in sync. I smiled and nodded. I felt eyes on me and I looked up. I saw a boy, smirking with cold eyes. He looked my age and he was the extra testosterone living across from me.

My neighbor.

* * *

**Please give me your thoughts, and review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, this is a short one. But I don't want to give TOO much away. For that one person to review... Keep reviewing:) How ever alerted: your awesome!:) Well, I'm starting school tomorrow but I will update as soon as I can! I promise, bare with me!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own any Camp Rock characters OR Jonas characters. But i do own mine. _

* * *

I was like a stone; cold and empty. Now I was dragged to Key West after my outburst with my record company after a TMZ video of my alcohol posing. My family didn't appreciate me anymore. I was just another mouth to feed to them.

Of course, I brought all this hatred upon myself but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be so caught up in fame and freedom.

I decided to mind my business and ignore questions that were asked my way. I hauled my duffel bag up the stairs and into a lonely room. This room had a balcony and a view to a room of my new neighbors. The movers moved everything and I began to unpack as I could at six in the morning. Around 7 I decided to head downstairs and get something to eat.

When I was walking into the kitchen I heard my parents talking.

"His actions were way past the limit! Key West?! Really, Denise! This is party central!" My dad whispered harshly to my mom.

"Oh, calm down Paul. This is a suburban area where nothing exciting happens! If our son wants to party it's an hour away! I don't think he will mess up here!" I heard my mom's voice squeak.

"Well, if that boy pulls another stunt like that, I'm going to take him out of the band… forever." My dad threatened.

I rolled my eyes. 'Like he has that much power.' I thought to myself.

"This is our last chance to keep this family together." My eyebrows furred together and a small warmness feeling filled my stomach.

'What's this? I'm actually feeling some kind of emotion.' I shook my head out of my own thoughts and walked into the kitchen with a frown. My parents stopped 'whispering' and looked the other way while I was in the kitchen.

I climbed upstairs and I found Jason in my balcony. He looked like he was looking for birds.

"Jase, get out." I kicked him out. He looked sad and pouted. He made his face but that didn't faze me. I sat down my back against my bed. I didn't dare look at the sun. I pulled my laptop out of its case and turned it on. I looked up the latest gossip columns and noticed a bunch of negative comments about my behavior.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Frankie chewing his cereal.

"Ugh." I groaned as I had a knot on my neck. I messaged it but that made it worse.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him in a monotone.

"Mom wanted me to check on you and tell you we are having dinner with our neighbors." He said taking another bite of his Captain Crunch.

"Give me a bite of that." I demanded. He shook his head and began to stand up. Before I could reach him he left my room. I decided to look out and I saw a girl out in her driveway. She had a baby in her arms and two boys running around the car like maniacs. She yelled something to them and they hurriedly climbed in.

When she got in she took the top down of her red 1984 'Stang. She was smiling and started to speak again. The boys replied something together and she giggled.

She must have felt me staring because I saw her looking directly at me. I gave her a smirk as her eyes connected with mine. I shook my head as that warm feeling flooded my stomach. I decided to take and nap on my bed and just sleep till it was time for dinner.

"Tweet, tweet pretty bird. I'll make you a home don't you worry." I heard Jason talk to a bird. I rolled around and sure enough, there he was out in my balcony looking out side.

"Get out dude!" I told him with my mouth dried.

"But, I just wanted to see the birds!" He whined. Jason was a kid trapped in this mature boy body.

"Fine, but when I get out of the shower I want you out." I said giving him a glare. He smiled widely and came over to hug me. He wrapped his arms around my body and crushed it.

After his moment I grabbed clean clothes and showered. When I came out in boxers and a white v-neck I saw the girl from the drive way and she defiantly noticed me.

I covered the peep hole my boxers had and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

I looked up and saw her give a shy smile before shutting her blinds.

Great, my first impression and I already showed some of my goods.

First impression? Failure.

* * *

**Should i continue? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Otayy! I'm backkk:) School is school. Pretty blah:/ I see my ex surrounded by girls every where i turn so that's lamee!  
****Any whoo! I SERIOUSLY don't know when i would be able to update again, maybe the weekend, but next week is a defiantly i dunno! So, here's the chapter. OH! and a special thanks to the person who reviewed. I'm terribly sorry that i had NO time to look up your username so you will be known as... Awesomely awesome person! :)  
**  
_Discalimer: Do i have to say this EVERY chapter? It get's trying!  
_  
Random Quote: "I only bang the pretty ones!" (Read my profile! You will get it!)

* * *

Disaster! Meeting new people wasn't any trouble for me but when they are famous and they have connections to people? It scared the crap outta me! Fame isn't a big deal but I'm talking with no experience.

I have to learn it somehow, right?

"Mom, what time do I have to be ready by?" I asked out my stressed out mother.

"By seven and don't wear short shorts, this family is more conservative." I rolled my eyes as I bumped into my older brothers.

"Ow!" I said from the floor. I bumped into ALL three of them! Call me crazy but isn't that impossible?

"Sorry sis!" They said in sync. They each offered a hand and I rolled my eyes. Nasty habit I have from my great aunt. She always rolled her eyes when she was alive. I thought she had turrets or something.

"Guys I only have two hands." I told them as I took a hold of Marcus and Michael. They pulled my up and I kissed there cheek as a thanks. Mike looked left out.

"Oh come here you big softy!" I said as I kissed his cheek too. I told them about the secret stash of ice cream sandwiches my mom hid. They pushed each other out of the way to get to them. I chuckled as I heard a chorus of groans as I made my way up the stairs. When I walked into my room I shut my eyes quickly, trying to avoid the same accident as last time.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I hummed a familiar song and as I went to grab my guitar, Lucy, I saw a half naked boy. I stared at him, that white v-neck suited him, well. Then as my eyes trickled down I started to blush a light shade of pink when I saw the hole. I looked away but the moment I looked again I saw the boy look at me.

He covered his peep hole and blush a big shade of red. I went over to close my blinds but not before giving him a shy smile. I grabbed Lucy and began to strum the melody that was flowing in my head. I knew it was no time to make a new song but I had this one in my head.

I started to strum on Lucy's strings and the words appeared in my head. I worked on the song for at least twenty minuets and I knew it was still raw but I wanted to play it.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_[Chorus:]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The Gift of a Friend_

_The Gift of a Friend..._

_Someone who knows when your lost,_

_And your scared_

_There through the highs and lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_[Chorus:]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everythings bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The Gift of a Friend..._

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground_

_You, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home_

_You're not alone_

_[Chorus:]_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are, when you open your heart!_

_And believe in_

_When you believe in!_

_When you believe in!_

_When you believe in..._

I closed my eyes as the last note roared inside my throat. I opened my eyes and smiled. One look at the clock and I read 6:35. I rushed into my closet and I picked out my outfit**(Check my profile! I will be doing this EVERY chapter! I hate describing the clothes! The URL is in my profile!)**. I took a quick shower, blow drying my hair as I changed and applied a small amount of make up. I grabbed my soft lips chap stick and ran my fingers throw my hair.

On my way downstairs, almost at the bottom, I heard my mom call for me.

"I'm right here, mother." I sneered. She looked my way and looked pleased with what I was wearing till she looked down at my feet. She thought they were weird. I rolled my eyes as I made my way next to Rayan. My mother was introducing us and before she had a chance to say my name I stepped out in front and smiled.

"Hello, my name's Michelle but, please, call me Mitchie. And mother, I can introduce myself, thank you." I told her, faking politeness. They all smiled and introduced themselves. The littlest Gray was so adorable and he even gave me a hug! The guy with the peek-a-boo boxers was cold. His voice, stare and even posture had no life.

I frowned a little as if I were asking him what was wrong with my eyes, when our stare met each others. He looked away and frowned even further. I put on a smile and dinner began.

The whole dinner was eventful. I was being as positive as I could but Shane's attitude was tuning my mood down. When we met our stares I felt like I was reading Twilight all over again the whole, Edward frowning deeper, nostrils flaring and hands ball up into a fist when Bella was near. When dinner was over the Gray's left after agreeing that I would take the twins and Frankie to the park tomorrow.

When I climbed up stairs I felt the need to get Shane out of his shell. When I checked my LG Vu, I had 36 texts, 25 voicemails and 45 missed calls. And they were all from him.

I thought **tonight **was tough.

* * *

**Review PLEASE! I love the feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Holy tamale! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was totally booked! And i was swamped with homework! Next week looks the same! I apologize in advance! Anywho... this chapter is ALOT to take in! And if it get's alittle ALL over the place. My apologies but please review with your questions and I will explain it! The song is like most of you know by the first line... "Here we go again" by the lovely Demi Lovato:)**

**SHOUT OUTS: .xox :) **_the-water-girlll :D _kjw18 :-) ANDDD CHIKEESxBBY :-D... Ah, thank you guys SO much!!! 3 I love your reviews! The smilie faces is my way of spacing in-between the words! :D

_This shitty Disclaimer: Dont own anything you guys have seen on T.V or read about or heard. _

* * *

Utterly discomfort… is the definition I had to go through at dinner… her presence sent chills down my neck and spine. Looking at her brought flashbacks and my chest growled with anger. I sent her a death look when she looked my way giving me one of those innocent smiles.

That innocent smile is a guy trap! That's how she trapped me in, and I'm not going to make a fool of myself… again.

As I lay on my bed, letting the time pass, I rolled on my side and looked at the clock.

_'1:45 A.M.'_ I sighed and closed my eyes. Not more than five minuets later I re-opened them. I sighed as my body began to protest with exhaustion. I rolled my eyes as I tried again. This time I actually felt like my body was relaxed and I was slowly going into a dreamless sleep.

**BANG!**

"What the fuck do you want now!?! An explanation!! You better be fucking kidding me! You want me to give you a chance to explain!!! There is nothing to explain! I saw the fucking messages! Don't _BABE_me! I've had it! I can't take your bullshit anymore! I don't care that we were pre-engaged! Well, you should have thought about that before you shoved your tongue down her fucking throat! That's enough Bret! No more chances. **We. Are. Done.** **Over!**" I groaned as her voice was clear to my hearing distance.

I heard weeping followed by a nice melody.

Then I heard her sing… a voice like an angle from the white heavens.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone that we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't Be With Or Without You  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)  
(Uh Oh Uh Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again and again_

When she was done I had my ear up against the door… I heard her sigh and say, "But not this time."

I slowly open my doors and I quietly stepped out. She hasn't notice me that is until I sat down on the railing.

She looked up at me and glared, dry tear marks left behind.

She sniffed before speaking, "what do you want? Are you here to give me dirty looks…because I am so sick of being treated like nothing." Her voice was weak and squeaking.

I glared at her. I didn't mean to but it was force of habit.

"I came out here because a certain girl was being so fucking loud! Why couldn't you just brake up with him quietly like every other normal person does?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You know nothing about **me** or my brake up!" she glared at me.

"Really?! Because from inside my room it sounded like your poor boo cheated on you. And if I do say so myself," I whispered the last part and inched closer to her balcony. The balcony's weren't that far apart.

"I wouldn't blame him for cheating on your ass!" I said. An old familiar feeling of regret settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked at her eyes start to brim with tears.

"Look… just shut up and leave me the fuck alone. All those magazines articles were true. You are just a drunk, pathetic playboy!" she sneered at my face. She was so intoxicated when she got mad.

Her face red, her teeth clenched, hands balled in a tight fist and those chocolate brown eyes filled with much hatred as… me. It took a lot of my will power not to cave into my old ways.

"Don't call me that. Those magazines are a bunch of bull just like you are. You know nothing about me. _**NOTHING!**_ So don't but your nose into some bull shit!" I said as I turned to walk back into my room.

"So! That still doesn't give you the right to judge people! Mr. Popstar!" She hissed. I turned to face her.

"You don't know me." I said.

"And you don't know me!" she accused.

**This. Means. War.**

**

* * *

Hahaha, well that's it! REVIEW! Get me close to fifteen and i'll update on FRIDAY:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Grr, I'm suppose to be doing homework but this is just a way to update sooner. PLUS! I really want to move forward with the story!  
Well, this is my next chapter. I dont think it's any good... But who knows! **

**Shout outs: kjw18 :) _CHIKEESxBBY :) TheSunday :) You guys are all great!:)_**

Disclaimer: Again i own nothing but my original stuff!

* * *

I couldn't believe Shane fucking Gray.

How can he just say those things without knowing me? He's so judgmental! And the worst, and weird, part is that I actually shed a few tears after I walked back into my room.

I cried even more when that noise returned, the cars, the metal and the sent! I shook my head as a few new tears ran down my cheeks.

**Brrrriiing! 1 New Text Message.**

PLEASE! BABE! Let me explain! Please it was a mistake! Please call me!

I ignored it. I sat my phone on my dresser. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face. The water and salty tears mixed as I splashed my face. The tears would not stop running down my face. I checked my phone and I had three new text messages.

_'Babe, please.'_ Read the first one.

_'Come on! I made a mistake! Stop acting like what I did was a fucking crime!_' Read the second. I started to sob. I was actually in love with this guy.

'Fine! Ignore me! I thought you loved me! You're such a lying bitch! Don't come back to me when you noticed that _you _made a mistake. **I. Fucken'. Hate. You.**' At that point I threw my phone hard against my floor. I few seconds later I heard a few knocks on my door but I ignored them.

I tried to fall asleep but I failed. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Shane. I just broke up with my on and off again boyfriend of three years and all I could think of was Shane!?

When the morning came peeking through my blinds, I felt like my world was about to end. I stayed in my room the whole day.

I didn't care that my mother was outside my room screaming her head off to try to get me to come out. I wouldn't let my brother's come in. I wouldn't let a living soul come walking through that door.

I didn't feel like I was living. My body and mind felt empty. I couldn't feel, I couldn't move, I couldn't stop the tears.

I heard that familiar knock. But the difference of this knock was that it wouldn't stop.

"Go. Away!" I said. But the knock continued.

_'Was it loud enough?'_ I thought to myself. I groaned but I guess that was loud enough to hear because I see the last person I would think walking through my door.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Is that any way to talk to me?" He said sounding hurt. He saw my eyes and we both connected. It's been a few years since I was talking to him.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asked again.

"I can't tell you." I whispered. The tears started again. I wondered were I got all this water to produce this many tears!

"Come on, not this shit again!" I saw him get frustrated with me. I was the only stubborn one in the family and Andrew loathed that.

"I just cant okay. It's silly." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. I heard him sigh.

"Fine. Look, I know I've been an ass for the last couple of years and I have an explanation!" I saw him look down and I nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you! I really am it's just since your accident I was afraid that if I got close to you again… you might relapse again. And go back to your old ways. When you would ignore me and the twins, take them out when you were drunk, come into my room at two in the morning slurring and throwing up expecting me to clean your mess up." he sighed and sniffed. I looked closely to his face and notice him crying. I broke my own brother.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that but you know that I wouldn't go back to my old ways!" I pleaded. I hugged him, ignoring my body's protest.

"I know you are and I am too." He said as his tears collided with my bare shoulder. We hugged for a few more minutes.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked as his tears dried.

"Ugh, stupid fight with Bret and I'm finally and officially done with him." I said as I looked down. I didn't feel that pain as I did when Shane was screaming at me. I looked at my hands in confusion.

"Well good. I didn't really like him and I'm glad you're not marrying him." He said with a small chuckle. I gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for being here, Drew." I told him, using his old nickname.

"No problem, Lina." I scrunched my nose in disgust. I really didn't like my name. Michelle Lina? Really… it doesn't suit me.

"So what's been going on in the last few hours that I caved myself in here?" I asked with a sigh.

"Few hours, sis you've been in here for a day and a half." My eyes bulged out.

"Really?" I looked totally confused.

"Yes and I came up here because Mike and Marcus threaten me too. But I'm glad I did." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, mom said that if you don't get ready in a few hours you are screwed." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"What did she really say?" I asked him.

"Well, I quote, ugh, that girl just knows how to act out. She better cut the drama or I swear to my cook book I will do something about it." He said. I chuckled. Ah, pissing my mother off without stepping out of my room.

"Oh, and we are having dinner at the Gray's tonight. So you better get dressed." I rolled my eyes as that familiar feeling came back.

"I'm not going." I said.

"Come on, Lina." He begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I don't feel like it." I said with a pout.

"Fine but I don't want mom to bitch at me. Please can you go?" He begged.

I thought about it and then looked at him. He gave me that look and I just couldn't say no.

"Fine." I said. He left me alone to get ready for a night in hell.

* * *

Ah, REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS SO I CAN REACH 15 REVIEWS!:) THANKS :)  
love you guys, Michelle:)


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note!: **_I am SO sorry for not updating any sooner! My personal life is going through hell and school work is piling up! I need to make grades for cheer so I'm sorry! This story is going somewhere now:)_

_I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, I'm sorry but i dont have enough time to put you ALL down! I will in the next chapter!:) I promise! _

My birthday is in 2 days so my weekend is filled with parties! I will try to UPDATE as soon as I can but you awesome people can wait a few days cant you?

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Camp Rock. Nuff said!**

* * *

Unbearable is how to describe the pain I felt after I saw Mitchie walk back in her room and I have been feeling like that ever since. The empty pit in my stomach turned every time I closed my eyes, seeing her hurt faced broke something I didn't know I had in a very long time.

That something is my heart. I furrowed my eye brows at the crazy though; I can't actually feel something for her can I? I tried to convince myself that nothing was wrong with me, that I was coming up with stomach flu.

I shook my head as I lay back down on my bed. I kept a cold stare as I tried to count the little dots on the ceiling.

"Knock knock!" I heard Jason say. I looked from the corner of my eyes and saw him smiling. Sometimes I wish I was Jason. Nothing seems to bring him down; even at his worst times he would always forgive and forget. But he is labeled as the slow one, the weird one or the annoying one. I feel bad because he doesn't know who is mean and who is real, out in the real world. He's always been made a fool when it came to girls.

"Hi Jason.." I said with a sigh, I continued to look at the ceiling with a hard stare.

"What's wrong Shay?" I heard Jason walk to my bed; he sat on the corner and lay back with me.

"Nothing, just thinking about life, I miss how I used to be." I confessed.

"I know, so do I, I miss having my tag team partner. It's not the same anymore Shane. I get what she did was wrong but you have to move on, you know deep down that you want to be yourself, you just don't want to get hurt. Hence the mean shell that you are trapped in." Jason spoke with meaning. I sighed for the 218086105 time that morning. I rolled to my side and stared at Mitchie's room. It seemed vacant since that night, two days ago. I sighed and rolled back.

"She seems like a nice girl. A girl waiting to be set free, Mitchie seems like she is trying to run away from her past, you are trying to back to it. If you guys got together you would keep each other sane." Jason said. I gasped as the idea of me and Mitchie being together.

"What's wrong?" Jason sat up. I bit my lip from keeping the tears from flowing.

"I don't deserve a girl like Mitchie, cant you see it! I'm a sex addict! I love sex. I don't want to ruin a girl's life because I cant control myself. I know Mitchie is a nice girl, I know I've been cold hearted but cant you understand that I'm sick. I'm sick and no one can fix me."

"I bet Mitchie can, have you ever thought that maybe Mitchie is strong enough to keep herself from falling into your tricks?" Jason accused.

"What about me! What if I get hurt again? What if there is no second chance this time?" I said loudly.

"Cut the crap Shane! You have to give to receive. You can't expect to move on with out trying. Grow up and quit the attitude, we all had enough of emo, asshole Shane. We want the real Shane the one that would stay up till three in the morning with their little brother watching all the seasons of Sponge Bob, or the one who would cancel all their plans to help his brother study or come up with a new song that wasn't all that great at the end? Or how about the brother that would take time out and watch birds and listen to me talk on and on about the difference of pigeons and doves? We all miss that person." Jason said getting off my bed. he seemed upset but he tried hard not to show it.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you but that person is never coming back." I said giving up, I started to show my weakness and let the tears flow, silently, down my tinted cheeks.

"Never is closer than you think. We have dinner with the Torres' in a few hours." He said quietly and harshly before leaving my room. When I heard no foot steps out side my room I started to sob. I kicked my floor harshly it sent a sting all through my leg. Pain felt good at a time like these.

I got up a couple of minuets later and saw Mitchie's blinds open; something sank inside my chest as Mitchie's face was notice able. It was pale white and not filled with life. My tears started to die out as I tore my eyes away from the scene. I stalked my way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I didn't even bother to tweak the cold one.

The hot water stung my back and chest. I knew I would be getting a few blisters, the water wasn't a lot of pain till it hit one spot that became unbearable, I tweaked the cold water and I rested my forehead against the wall and let the water relax my tense shoulders. I lathered my hair in shampoo and soon I was starting to wash my body, after I was done, I wrapped my self in a towel and walked out of my bathroom.

I put on my American Eagle boxers and a pair of dark washed out jeans, a tight navy v-neck with my white slip on vans. I toweled dried my hair and let it be. I really wasn't in the mood to get ready and impress someone. I stepped out of my room but not before adding a bit of deodorant on. When I hit the bottom stair I heard my parents apologize for my absence.

"I'm right, here sorry for keeping you waiting." I said I forced a smile but that soon faded as I saw Mitchie. The girl that ones made me feel weird and hollow feelings that I once felt is standing in front of me but she is so life less. What have I done?

Everyone turned their attention to me, even Mitchie looked up. Her eyes once filled with life and a sparkle was drained from her. This wasn't thee Mitchie I met a couple days ago; this Mitchie seemed broken and vulnerable. I stared at everyone with confusion…

"What?" I asked sort of pissed off. Everyone was staring at me with confusion.

"You tell us? What do you mean 'what have I done?'" My mom asked me. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Did I say that out loud?" I heard Jason say duh.

"Oh it was nothing, it was suppose to be an inside thought, my bad." I said sheepishly. I shrugged as I drowned out my mom talk to Mrs. Torres our dad's were in the family room and they were watching an old college football game, they were both excited for the season to start.

"It's time for dinner." My mom yelled. We all gathered around the kitchen table and said our grace. I looked across the table and met the dried eyed Mitchie. She was fingering her food with the fork, her hair looked dull and was missing the shine.

"Mitchie, honey, is there something odd about the food?" My asked her, making her jump.

"There's nothing wrong with the food she's …" her mom started to talk for her. I really hated how Mrs. Torres never let Mitchie answer for herself.

"Nothing is wrong with the food Mrs. Gray, in fact the food looks delicious I guess I'm not all that hungry." Mitchie explained herself with a glare. Her mother huffed in frustration as she went back to talking about recipes for apple crumblier. I rolled my eyes, anger started to boil inside me.

"Shane? Are you okay?" I heard Nate ask me. I shook my head as I excused myself silently.

"Um, excuse me? Where do you think you are going young man?" My dad called after me.

"I'm going to my room!" I yelled back. As I stomped into my room, slamming my door as I came in, I laid on my bed. Closing my eyes, trying to get rid of the headache that I started to have when I smelt the sweet scent of Mitchie, I thought back to the Mitchie that I saw tonight.

She wasn't the same old jolly happy girl I met. No this Mitchie is a dried out shell of the real thing. I sighed as the headache continues to pounce against my temple.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Jason I don't want to talk about it…" I said.

"It's not Jason." _She_ spoke. My eyes bugged out and I sat up.

"What? What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"I just came up because your mom was wondering about you. And since the boys are down in the basement playing Rock Band II I was the only one left to come up here. I'll leave if you want me to…" She said stepping back outside to the hallway.

"Wait." I said quietly, almost too quietly I was afraid that she didn't hear me.

"What do you want? Are you going to yell at me again because if you were let me tell you this first, I'm sick of being treated like trash, like I'm not worth anyone's time. Sorry to tell you but I get that enough from my mom. I don't need someone who barley knows me tell me that too." She spat.

"Will you let me talk!?" I said kind of pushy. She quieted down and huffed.

"What I said the other day was out of line. I'm sorry but I'm afraid of letting one in again because last time I did that, that almost ruined my career and I almost ruined it for my brothers."

"Psh, so, you gave to be so judgmental. Everyone has feelings Shane; maybe you should care for other people like they would for you." She said. She started to walk out but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Would you accept my fucken apology?" Her breathing became irregular and until then I started to notice how close we really were. My chest was against her chest and she was in the middle of the wall and me. My breathing became hallow as Mitchie's sent became hypnotizing, I moved closer and I caught a glimpse of her eyes shutting. I pressed myself against her even more and my temptation started to rise.

"Shane…" she whispered and it sounded needy? Needy and sexy. Our bottom halves were grinding against each other. My lips touched her neck trailing upwards. I heard a throaty moan. That's when I stopped my actions and let her go.

"What the fuck?" she said as she thumped on the ground.

"Sorry, I just don't want to repeat my past. Especially with you." I said without explaining.

"Explain to me." She said getting up.

"My past is too fucked up to explain." I said walking away from her.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." She said taking a seat on the corner of my bed. She was facing me with a small smile.

"Want to bet?" I smirked. She laid back. I went on the other side and laid back down.

"Tell me about your past, Mitch?" I asked her.

"Not until you open up first." She smirked.

**Let the games begin!**

**

* * *

Wow this is crazy! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I feel horrible, it's been way too long. I know! I'm soo sorry! Please forgive me. I have no lame excuse but it's my fault for being very lazy and not updating! Well, yeah here's some filler. Not thee best chapter but I'm sure I'll have drama in the next! : ) I'm on break right now so I will make sure to update! Pinkie promise! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sept my ideas and plot! : )_

* * *

Summer was coming and going. The Torres' decided to throw the last big summer bash. My parents offered to help and dragged us kids into helping. I groaned as I rolled over to avoid the sun light. I got up and went in the bathroom for a quick shower.

As I stepped out I noticed it was almost 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I groaned as I grabbed a hoodie on my way out. The mornings started to get chilly. I went over to the Torres' and found both families doing some sort of activity to help out with the party. I smiled as I saw Mitchie blowing up balloons, half awake.

Nate went over and nudged her awake, she got spooked and let the air come out and blow out in her face. I laughed and I caught her attention, she looked over to me and gave me a cold stare. I looked away feeling guilty.

"I'm going out for a coffee and doughnut run, anyone want anything specific?" Mitchie asked as she put down a balloon. Everyone gave her their order and she started to walk back inside.

"I'll come." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Mitchie glared at me and was about to say something until Connie stole her attention and gave her a look. She nodded and looked at me; she smiled sarcastically and continued to go into the house.

I used the backyard door to get to the drive way. I hopped in and waited for her to come out. She was wearing shorts and an old NYU sweatshirt. She popped down her hood of her mustang and turned down her music. She started the engine and she switched her mix CD it was softer and melodic.

She strummed her fingers softly and hummed along the lyrics. She pulled out of the drive way and into the road. I looked over and she looked cold and mad.

I sighed as I swallowed my pride.

"Why did you put the top down if your cold?" I asked hopefully breaking the ice.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?" She snapped.

"I guess I deserve that, look I'm really sorry. Its just I'm adjusting my new life here at Key West. I've done things in my past that I don't want to repeat with you. I was just learning how not to give into temptation." I confessed.

"How does your past involve me?" she asked incredulously.

"Because you're a girl." I said smiling; she looked over at me and smiled too.

"Nice excuse, pop star." She said looking back at the road.

"It's rock star."

"Not with the cookie-cutter music you perform, you're a pop star." She said with a shrug.

"So you have listened to our music." I said.

"Eh, I may have searched the web for your music."

"And…?" I asked.

She just shrugged. I stared at her astonished.

"Really…? Our music is nothing to you?" I asked.

"It was okay, just not really my style."

"What is your style then miss picky?" She laughed as she made a halt at the traffic light.

"I'm into Indie and Alternative music, some pop but hardly teeny music. Sorry." She said, she smiled at the face I was giving her.

"Wow, I think you just proved me wrong."

"And how did I do that?"

"All psycho people haven't been captured and put in a kooky house!" I said sarcastically. She scoffed as she pushed my shoulder. I laughed at the cute pout she made. She drove to Starbucks ignoring me all the way there.

"I'm sorry!" I said for the 12542121 time.

"No, you said I was crazy." She said. She drove to Dunkin Donuts after wards and got out. She walked straight in and I hesitated. A bunch of high schoolers gave me 'the look' and Mitchie was in no mood for it.

"Yes, we get it, its Shane freaken' Gray. Take a picture, it will last longer!" the DD's employers gave Mitchie a look and I gave them my famous smile. They let it slide.

Mitchie got her order of doughnuts and started to walk out.

"Whoa, Mitch, what's wrong?"

"Don't ever call me crazy." She said sternly.

"Alright it was just a joke." I said.

"Not for me. It just bothers the crap out of me alright." She said. She started to loosen up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe one day, I'll let you know every part of my past. Today is just not the day." She said with a slick smile.

"Oh so it's like that!" I challenged. She drove home with a smirk. I helped her take down all the orders and began to help out with the extra details they needed for the party.

We all helped out until I noticed Mitchie disappear, I looked back and noticed her talking to her mom.

They began to argue until Mitchie snapped and walked away. I heard her car speed off the drive way. I help out till around two then I decided to go out and change into my swimming gear. As I stepped into my room I noticed Mitchie's car in the drive way. I saw Mitchie rush in her room and strip off of her clothes; I don't think she noticed me because I saw half of her breast. I gaped with amusement. She then moved to her bottoms. She had a nice looking ass from my view.

I smirked as I tried to get rid off of the nasty thoughts that began to run through my head. She finished getting dressed and rushed to get her phone, glasses, iPod and blanket before heading downstairs. She left her room but not before waving at me.

I stood there shocked then I heard the beats of the song "Starstrukk" by 3Oh!3. I noticed her come out of the pool house and look up into my room, once she got a hold of my eyes she smirked and mouthed,

**Let. The. Games. Begin.

* * *

There ya'll go : ) REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**READ THIS FIRST!!!!**

_Okay, as many as you might now, my ratings changed and if you don't like to read about adult situations I suggest you either skip the parts or stop reading this all together. Im not going to spend my time telling you were the scene starts and ends because i hardly find time to write a chapter. Sorry if my author's note sounds a bit rude but I'm low in energy : (_

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I hope you love this one becuase it's ubbbbberrrlllyyyyy long! It's a bit confusing in my opinion. But im off to take a nap. Review if you have any questions and i'll do my best to answer them!! ( :

* * *

Waking up before the sun was never easy for me. I barley made it through high school with that difficulty. I was blowing up stupid balloons with my own stupid air because my stupid mother forgot to get a stupid helium tank.

Blowing up balloons was the stupidest and hardest job to give me at 6:30 in the freaking morning! I looked over to my mom and gave her an evil glare.

Nate and Jason came a little later to help out but as I was zoning out, Nate decided to be a nice friend and rudely wake me up. I startled myself into letting the balloon go, that the air blew right back to my face. I gasp as I heard that chuckle. I looked up and gave the same evil glare I gave to my mother to that tight shirt, skinny jean lover pop star. I may have hit a few buttons on the computer and look up their music! Sue me.

He gave me that smirk that just read 'you know you want me!' I just wanted to kiss it off! Yes anyone with a mind of a hormonal teenager would defiantly notice the thick sexual atmosphere between me and Shane.

I yawned once more before continuing with blowing up balloons, after a minute or so I gave up, craving coffee.

Coffee is a great boost to wake up a girl! Where is the furthest Starbucks in town…

"Mitchie, where are you going?" my mother said bringing out chairs from the storage closet.

"Oh I'm off for a coffee and doughnut run, anyone want anything?" I asked. Everyone gave me their specific order and as I was walking out front. Shane freaking Gray decides to accompany me. I heard a soft snarl and my mother was giving me a look. I began to protest and ha, exactly what I expected.

Shane charmed his way to tag along. The car ride was something that never normally happens only between two people who ask questions about life like it was an interview. When we got back with coffee and doughnuts we went straight into working and getting the job done.

A little after 11, I remembered that I needed to go buy myself a new bathing suit. You would think that I would have a million and one bathing suits but after my accident I'm not really comfortable with my body.

Sure the scars are gone but they are deeper than one can see. They are like open wombs, they sting every time I think back to that one unfaithful night. The smell of gas and blood clogged in my throat. The banging sound of metal crashing and the screeching of tires; the last few moments I heard my friends scream. All was gone in a matter of minutes.

No one knows how painful it is but the one who goes through it and survives. Marcus comes next to me and sort of bumps me out of my thoughts. I start coughing out the scent and resume with caution.

I decided it was best to hang around for a little while and help out till 12. Once the clock stroked twelve I started heading inside for my car keys.

"I'll be back soon mom!" I said opening the glass slide door.

"Where do you think your going? You are no where near finishing! And the party starts in a few hours!" my mom said in distress.

"I'm going to the mall… I need to go-…" I started.

"Michelle Lina Torres! That's all you do! You go to the mall! Can you just stop thinking about shopping or yourself and help out?" she said blowing up in my face.

"Mom, if you haven't notice, I'm 18, an adult! I can do whatever I want!" I said.

"Not if you live under my roof. My house my rules!" she said in a harsh, low voice.

"Oh come off your cloud of queen mom! You know if I move out you would go crazy with the kids!" I pushed.

"Mitchie, you know business is high and I have to work for all these busy and demanding clients! My spare time goes into events like these so we can enjoy some family time!"

"Oh my god, mother! We all get that you own your own catering business! You don't have to mention it ever effin time things don't go your way! Stop being selfish and open your eyes! Dad comes home every night at five and spends time with his children, while you stay caved in the kitchen! You don't ever spend time with us alone!"

"What about the accident, Michelle?! Do you not remember who was there all those nights and mornings?! Who spent two months out of the job just to stay at your side! I had to watch my own daughter be a vegetable!"

"I know mom and I love you for that! I really do but that was my own fault, I took full responsibility for it! But you have to realize that the boys need a mom!"

"I am being their mother!"

"Welcome to reality mom! The boys might as well be my own! I spend more time with them than you have ever in the last few months! I know there new favorite color, food and animal each month that they change it!" I let her have it. I was tired of my mom making me feel guilty.

"I'm going to the mall and coming back before the party starts. You have a handful of children to help you out." That's the last thing I said to her stunned face. I knew I was pushing limits but she had to realize what she was doing, even if she does hear it from her own daughter.

I looked around the store and found the perfect bathing suit and sun dress to cover it up! I headed back home thinking about Shane and what his reaction when he finds out about my past. I shuddered at the thought.

Once I made my way up the drive I put my car in park and shut off the engine. I grabbed my bags and rushed into the house, since shopping took a little more time than I thought. On my way in I sneaked a peek of outside and it looked ready, everyone was out there and enjoying them selves. Well almost everyone. I haven't seen Shane since this morning.

I climbed the stairs in a rush, tripping on the last few sending me and my stuff down in a big huff. I recomposed myself and walked into my room and settled everything down. I took a quick glance in the mirror and decided that make up wasn't needed anyways, just a quick splash in the face.

I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash before undressing myself. I'm not oblivious, when a hormonal teenage boy lived right across from a teenage girl with great assets, there isn't denying any peeping. I've noticed a certain Grey's hobby. His hobby so happens to have boobs and an ass! And at this moment the hobby didn't mind the attention I was getting from Shane.

So I completely bared my body, feeling somewhat confident. I covered it up with the bathing suit and the cover up. Before making my way down stairs, I grabbed my necessities and waved at Shane.

Once I got downstairs I went into the pool house and input my iPod into iHome speakers. "Starstruckk" so happened to come up and I made my way outside, shaking my hips in progress. I noticed Shane still inside his room; his face was sort of in a state of shock. I smirked and said a few fair words.

I saw Nate in the corner of the pool, sipping casually on some soda. Making sure I had Shane's full attention I made my way to Nate and grabbed his hands. I got him to stand up so I danced with him.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_

_Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]_

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]_

_Thats the way she come through like [whistles]_

Every time the song whistled, I moved my hips sexily on his front side. Nate was scared to put his hands on me but I grabbed them and placed them firmly on my hips. I circled my hips some more and went to put my hands on the floor. Nate began to move with the rhythm I was putting but he, too, set his own beat.

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_I pressed my back to him and we moved in sync, his hands moved lower and his finger tips fingered the hem of my dress. He casually pushed it up and ran his fingers on my soft thighs. His fingers drew shapes and lines as our bodies moved with the beat._

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now_

_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
Cause it's the same old dance that you already know_

I secretly looked up and saw no Shane. I smirked to myself as I felt nudge me forward and something hard start poking me from behind. Things like this brought me back to high school memories; every jock would want to get a piece of a cheerleader. The cheerleader so happened to be me.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce…_

As the last beats of the song echoed. We had a crowd. Our moms were staring in shocked. Our dad's weren't all that pleased but soon got over it when Mr. Gray said something about Nate, my dad's face regained it's color and he shook his head. I read his lips and he said something about, "kids will be kids."

"Oh come on mom! You were a teenager once!" both Nate and I explained. We laughed as our moms both nodded and looked down guiltily.

"Mitchie, would you mind going up stairs and get Nate? I think he's awake from his nap now." My mom said wearing a small genuine smile. I mentally rolled my eyes thinking to myself, how long will this last. I sighed but nodded.

Inside, the boys were talking about life, chicks and the hot gossip. I swear if the muscles didn't fool me, I would think they were girls. As I took my time going up the stairs, I was suddenly being held hostage and thrown into Rayan's room. My back was thrown harshly up against the wall and sudden pressure was being thrown at me.

I tried peeking through the dark to make out the mysterious figure that's keeping me hostage and sort of hurting me.

"What the hell?" I screeched.

"Shh!" His soothing voice echoed through the darkness.

"What are you doing?" I asked, lowering my voice, as he tightened the hold of my wrist.

"Me…?! What are you doing with my brother?" he said in a low threatening tone.

"What…?! That little show outside is called dancing Shane, maybe if you don't hold girls hostage, you can have a little show of your own!" I spat as I tried break free from his grasp but that only made him in grab harder. I winced. The anger that boiled deep in his eyes, slowly washed away when I flinched. His grip loosened as his breath became rigged as he grounded his hips into mine.

"I'll give you a show." He said as I felt him growing in his pants. I bit my lip to suppress a moan but the harder he grinded, the faster I was loosing control. It's not like I'm a virgin, because I'm not. I lost it to a jerk that didn't even deserve it. I was at the tender age of fourteen but no one can tell you when it's the right time to loose it. It's your own choice, don't listen to other people, even though in the future you might look back and think 'I should have listened.' High school couples aren't in love, its lust. The odds of people staying together out of high school are slim; they are dreams that were better dreamt. But that's my opinion.

His tongue proceeded to dart out from in between his lips, begging my mouth for entrance. Since I was wearing a dress it made it easier for me to feel more. I hoisted my leg up to his waist, silently thanking cheerleading because without it I wouldn't be so flexible! He got the idea and picks me up, roughly throwing me across the room to the bed. His kisses started to get rougher, desperate, and needy so I ran my hand down his chest and right down his throbbing member.

I didn't even bother teasing it, I just firmly grabbed it. Making him grunt slash moan in my mouth, I began to unbutton his swimming trunks, and his hands started to roam underneath my bikini bottoms. Moaning when is fingers teased my clit and my wet lips, avoiding my woman hood as much as he could muster. Moaning out of frustration I bucked my hips forward and I heard him chuckle airy.

"Do you want me as much as I want you?" he said grazing my ear between his teeth. His breath tickled my ear but at the same time, it made me shudder. I didn't reply and I can tell he was getting mad because he wasn't being very gentle with my clit. But I like the roughness.

"Answer me!" he hissed. I bit into my lip from screaming.

"I know you want me Mitchie, just say it." He said, I shook my head no and he plunged his finger into me. I squeaked in surprise and Shane had to use his mouth from keeping us from getting caught. Since both our families were down stairs at a party. His fingers were making me feel things I have never felt before, but my mind triggered back to our parents that's when I had to stop.

"Wait, stop, I… we can't. Shane stop!" I said snapping my hand back from his crotch. He stopped moving his fingers and slipped out, I whimpered and groaned.

"What…? What's wrong? I thought you wanted this!" he said pointing down to his member.

"I did, I mean do, but our parents, Shane are downstairs. What if they walk in…? I can't I'm sorry its not the right time." I shook my head. I stepped into the bathroom and freshened up, ignoring the throbbing, wetness in between my legs.

He groaned and shook his head.

"Well, this is great, now I'm going to be suffering from blue balls!" he looked down mad as if he hated the world.

"It's fine Shane, its just sex." I said stepping out and leaving him the bathroom so he can fix his erm… problem.

"Not for me, it's not 'just sex'." He started.

"Your not… in love with me, are you?" I said looking at his eyes, a spark twinkled in his eyes but he quickly hid it.

"No, but don't you see Mitch…?! Sex is a drug for me! If I get it once I'm going to start a search party for more! I hurt the people that get involved in that life style, and I'm trying to change. It's a good thing that you stopped. I don't ever want to cause you pain Mitch, I want the complete opposite! So that's why I don't think we should get sexually involved. Even though I want to so bad I know how it's going to end, and it's going to end for the worst."

"Are you saying that you need to be in a relationship with me to have sex?" I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Something like that. Look Mitchie can we forget this all happened?" I nodded, still in shocked. He nodded and sighed, his little monster went back into the cave and the coast was clear. Before he fully stepped out, I called out for him.

He turned back and I gave him a close lipped kiss. I let it linger there.

"Don't be afraid of opening your heart to me. I'm not going anywhere." I said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I say the same." He whispered before heading down stairs.

Since that night, Shane Gray never left my dreams.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading it! Because i enjoyed writing! ( : DONT FORGET TO REVIEWWWWW!


	10. Chapter 9

**Oh my cheese. I cant start off any other way but to beg for forgiveness, even if I don't deserve it! I feel horrible. But life as a teenager is a hard deal! My grades, last semester were HORRIBLE! So I'm trying my best to keep them up! Cheering ends in two short weeks.. so i wont be busy 4 days of the week! I have two games and two practices to deal with EVERY week and I have a boyfriend who I love to spend time with. I have homework -slash- family time on the weekends. I still dont know how I manage to write this! Thank the three day weekend! HA. This is Shane's point of view. I'm writing Mitchie's as we speak and it will be out sometime tomorrow! **

**Thank you for all those who reviewed and read my story at one time! You guys are awesome! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter! **

_Inspiration for this chapter-Whoever She is by The Main! (:_

* * *

Finding a way to not cave into my old ways was hard. Especially when you live next door to a girl who makes it hard not give into temptations. I've always known that I would be addicted to Mitchie since the first time I saw her. Now the problem is to give into temptation without hurting myself but most importantly, her.

"Every girl I have intercourse, doesn't fill a whole in my heart. A whole created by a heartless bitch. She was my first love, the girl that stood by my side before my fame, who told me that I was her everything. She fooled me into giving her my heart. Our love was real, until I became famous. Then she started to act out, she became a diva and a bitch. My brothers kept telling me to let her go but I was too stubborn to listen. Deep down I knew it was going to end in a harsh way but I didn't believe in thinking about the future with her.

I believed in the present, the now. I didn't think fairytales came true or were close to becoming reality. I thought it was just a bunch of words, fit to be a child's book. But her love made me think other wise. She made me see all the positive sides from all the negatives. She was strong even when she was seeing my life being torn apart. She was the shine peeking through my cloudy thoughts. Everyone loved her. She was a nice person, outgoing, honest and most important loveable. That all turned sour when our first publicity appearance as a couple. She turned big headed. My family lost her respect. She cheated on me multiple times. She turned into bad news. I can't understand how one person can do so much to another." I sighed as I remembered her words the day she left my apartment.

"She came in with an expressionless face. She strutted, those five hundred dollar heels I bought her because she said she needed to add another to her collection. Her girlfriend followed in suit, with boxes. She ordered her to get all her stuff and stuff them into those boxes. She wasn't even acknowledging me. She was too busy texting away on her Blackberry. Once her girlfriend had everything, Allie looked up for one brief moment and said these exact words. 'Sorry hun, but I'm done supporting you. I will always love you. Goodbye love.' She turned, blew me a kiss from over her shoulder and she rode the elevator out of my life. That's the last time I ever heard from her." I looked over to my left and saw Mitchie's face expression. She was propped on one hand and had tear marks running down her face. I tried to smile as I brushed her tear marks off her cheeks with me thumb.

It was one of those raining days and Mitchie was having another one of those arguments with her mom. Her hair was tussled and slightly wet from the rain. She was carrying her baby blanket and cell phone. She said that her baby blanket kept her warm, even if it looked like a dirty old rag. I let her in, telling her my family was out for the weekend and she was welcomed to stay. Since the night of the party, we both agreed to not mention it ever again. And let whatever happens… happen. I decided to use this perfect chance to get her mind off of her mother and let her in.

"Why are you suddenly letting me in?" She asked, using a light tone.

"Ha, I don't know, really, I guess I just wanted to take all the negative thoughts away from your head and let you really know how messed up my life really is."

"Oh trust me… you don't know what messed up is." She yawned as she fought her eye lids to keep from closing.

"Oh yeah, then what is messed up, Mitch?" I whispered.

"My life." She softly said as she fell to sleep. I silently, chuckle a nervous laugh.

'What could she possibly mean by that?' I thought. I changed Mitchie into something warmer and with out thinking of those dirty thoughts I would have had.

Then it hit me. Mitchie is way different than all the other girls. She's been the first to actually know about my life behind all the walls I have built throughout the years.

She kind of reminds me of the old Allie, the Allie I grew up with and grew to love, but I'm not going to use Mitchie. Mitchie is her own person. Not someone from the past. Maybe Mitchie is the answer I've been looking for all along.

_Just like Jason had said._

I put Mitchie under the covers, lightly kissing her forehead, shutting off her phone and closing my blinds.

As I lay next to Mitchie my heart swelled up.

The old ancient feeling has returned.

**The feeling of love.

* * *

Please review. Show some love. And ask any questions! Next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow! I swear and promise with my life! (: **


	11. Chapter 10

**Just like I promised(: I hope you guys like this... and don't get confused with Mitchie's past! /: I kinda wrote this with my mind somewhere else! Please review with any opinion, or question you guys have?**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! This will be the last chapter for a while. My weekend is almost over! ):**

_Inspiration for the chapter: My immortal by Evanescence  
_

* * *

As I laid beside Shane listening intensively to his story, I forgot all about my mother and the stupid argument. The rain drops echoed throughout the lonely house. Shane's words hit me like a ton of bricks. His words were craved into my heart.

I noticed how his eyes turned to stone as he explained how Allie had walked out on him. Tears swelled up and started to flow. I didn't even bother brushing them away. I was giving Shane his chance to open up to me.

As he finished his last sentence, he noticed me crying and tried to smile. He brushed away the dry tears that had fallen and left a tear streaked mark. I questioned him, asking why he was telling me all this. He said it was to distract me from all my negative thoughts and so I could get a taste of how his life is really fucked up.

I silently told him that it wasn't that messed up. From what I noticed, he looked confused. He asked me what was messed up and I tried so hard to fight my sleep away but it was slowly over ruling me. And the last thing I remembered telling him was my life.

I awoke with a headache and besides something warm and strong. I turned my body and came face to face with Shane. I slightly gasped as yesterday evening came rushing back to me. I met Shane's awoken eyes and he tried to smile. I gave him a small smile in return. He sighed and began to brush my hair back with his hand, lightly kissing my forehead. I gave him a look of confusion and he gladly explained.

"Whenever your ready to let me in, I'll be here, ready to listen. I promise." I nodded and sighed deeply.

"It started back in the seventh grade. I was raised as a good girl... I had well raised friends, just like me. but when I met these group of friends, that were these type of girls people didn't know weather to dislike or like. I wanted to be exactly like them and when they finally opened up to me telling me what they had done to themselves when things weren't going there way.

I became fascinated and realized that my home life was unbearable to live in. My brother Rayan turned to drugs and stuff like that. The triplets were all star athletes and were trying to make my parents proud. My parents were going through money issues and mom was dealing with yet again another pregnancy. So I began to do what the other girls were doing; self harming. It started off with a few scratches on my thighs done with scissors or sharp tweezers. Then as things started to get more challenging, I began to use razors on my forearm. I felt so numb and without feeling. My best friends noticed and they stopped talking to me and became distant. When eighth grade rolled along, I knew that was going to be my last year with the kids there, because we were going off to a different high school. My real best friends started to associate with the wrong kids and turned to alcohol for a solution.

I dumped the group of girls I was trying so hard to be and befriended with people who didn't judge me for my past. I stopped cutting and continued life as I was supposing to from the beginning. As the year was coming to a close, my best friend who I lost contact with, was killed. It broke me in half knowing that she was gone and we weren't in a good terms. But one of our common friends told me that she wasn't mad at me or anything from the sort and she was kind of hoping to become friends again. That small piece of information helped me see our friend ship as a gift. I was her true best friend and I know no one could say that.

My mom shortly found out about my cutting problem and seeks help in the begging of my freshman year. I started therapy and my life was right on track. Then there was this older boy. He began to have interest in me and he charmed his way into my life. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I have nine months of my life that I will never get back. I gave him my all and he took advantage of that. But I should of known better why on earth would a junior be in love with a freshman? There's only one common answer to that, because they are easier. Yes it's true I let him be the first to everything. He was my first official boyfriend, my first make-out, my first date, the first person to meet my mom, and he also was the first person I let in.

All thought that ended in a harsh way, I decided to try new things and grow out of my shy shell. I made my high school cheerleading team. That summer when my relationship ended I turned my depression to writing and alcohol. This seemed to be the answer of many of my questions, to tell you the truth. When sophomore year rolled along, I was coming out to be as the party girl. Every weekend I spent drunk or at a friends house, having sex with a boy who told me that he loved me the second day we were together. That relationship when down hill, in two short weeks and my sex life became public. I was being called a slut behind my back and shit like that. Three short months I found another boy who stole my heart and kept it. He was perfect in my eyes; my family grew to love him too. My dad wasn't fond of me dating so I never told him about us.

We were together all the time. We were the cutest couple people have seen. And I was proud to be walking around school, in his arms. He was a football player and I was a cheerleader. How that worked out? Hmmm, I don't even know. But that all turned south when reputations were put on the line, I wanted to be the free spirited cheerleader, who got fucked up on the weekends and fooled around with guys. He wanted me, but all to himself. I had to let him go.

It hurt us both but I got over it a lot faster and that seemed to hurt him more. But I did it for my selfish reasons. Then somehow he came back into my life, but we were having and on and off thing. When we were off, I started to party and get fucked up, every weekend. I was soon having safe sex with half the school and not giving a shit about anyone's opinion. Then I found my group of friends; friends who lied for me so I wouldn't be in trouble; who snuck me inside my house when I was pissed ass drunk.

Then that horrible day came." I swallowed back a few tears and continued. Shane grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"We were celebrating our last days of our senior year because graduation was right around the corner. We were heading to Kyle's house since his parents were always gone for the weekend. We were all intoxicated from the end of the year rave and Kyle didn't notice the pit whole in the ground. The truck skewed into on coming traffic. A car hit his bumper making him loose control and flip. The car flipped so much and most of us didn't have our seat belts on. I was the lucky one and remembered to put mine on. The car kept flipping and collided with a street lamp, hitting my side of the truck. For a few minutes I was knocked out, but once I regained conscious, I heard Emma, and Morgan's cries. I looked over and their faces were covered in their own blood and blood from Kyle and Rob. The guys were barely making any noise so I knew they were fighting for there lives. The smell from the gas and blood got caught in my throat, I was afraid of throwing up. Then a light followed by a horn crashed into my right side, a car didn't notice the accident and was too late from braking.

It crashed into Morgan's and Rob side. I black out to the sound of my friends last screams. I remembered waking up in the hospital, my parents talking to the doctor, asking how I made it out alive. The doctor said that he was surprised himself but the seat belt helped out a lot. When I tried to talk, my throat was so dry and the taste of blood was dried inside my throat. When my mom noticed me she started to bawl. Once I regained my voice, I asked her where my friends were, and how were they. She began to shake her head and the doctor came to my other side.

His head was low and then he started, 'I'm sorry but your friends were found dead at the scene.' I droned out the rest, but paid close attention that I had been in a coma for two months having a serious problem with a head trauma. I had four broken ribs, broke my leg, arm and ankle, and had a black eye and scars above my eye brow. The scars are now gone as you can see but the sounds of the metal crashing, the scent of the blood and gas, my friends shrieks and that powerful light remains in my memories forever. Every year on that date I tend to hide out from everyone and I attend the memorial my high school has. I ended up missing graduation and wasn't able to go off to college since my wounds needed healing.

My teenage life was taken away from me in a blink of an eye. I went to rehab, physical therapy and regular therapy. It took me a year to be okay and think of my survival as a gift. I stopped blaming myself and continued my life. My on and off boyfriend went off to college once I awoke from my coma and proposed to me along the beach when the sun was setting. Then he began to cheat on me, and that day when I woke you up I ended things for good." I stopped talking for a short while so Shane can take a few minutes to think it all threw.

"Wow, you were right when you said your life was more fucked up than mine." I think he meant it as a joking matter and when I looked up, Shane had a sad, small smile. He had small tears falling from his eyes.

"Is thee Shane Gray… crying?" I giggled. He smiled and nervously chuckled. Before he could reach up and wipe away the evidence I stopped him.

"It's fine. You can trust me." I said holding on to his hands tightly. Before I could breathe again his lips captured mine in a soft, yet, breath-taking kiss. Once we pulled away I looked up at him, questioning him with my eyes.

"I have never told anyone my life story and I can honestly say that I trust you, now I'm asking you a serious question." I nodded letting him to continue.

"Are you willing to give me a shot to show you the real me? No commitment or anything but I would love to be able to call you mine one day but honestly I don't think you are ready for a relationship, and I don't think I want to challenge my ways with you. I don't want to fuck up something I'm not ready for. I want to be a hundred percent sure both of us are ready to become one. Now we can just have fun and maybe share kisses, if you're cool with that? But you have your own voice to disagree or agree with-…" I interrupted him with a mind blowing kiss.

"I am willing to give you a shot. And I haven't had this much fun in a long while." I said smiling a real genuine smile. He bent his head and gave me a loving kiss. I pulled back.

"Oh and this kissing thing? Yeah, it's totally allowed!" He chuckled and leaned down once again.

I'm finally opening up and this time, I'm not afraid of being myself, and not some perfect imagine someone else wants me to be.

* * *

**Review(:**


	12. Chapter 11

**My list of lame excuses: My computer had a mean virus and needed cleaning, I was being a lazzy ass! And lastly, I had major writers block! Sorry it took my almost two months to put this out there.. but on the bright side, my computer is working again! YAY. **

**Thanks for the ones who reviewed and actually took the time to read it all! **

**Song used in this chapter: The only exception by Paramore.**

I do not own anything but my plot at own characters. Have fun kiddies! (: Dont forget to review... 

* * *

As winter was brutally coming, the holidays were coming and going. Thanksgiving came and went. As I lay in bed I let my mind think back to that night, previously from the big Thanksgiving dinner.

_Mitchie was out on her balcony, notebook and guitar in her hands. She was humming a beautiful tune. Her fingers strum lightly onto the strings, fitting the words with the tune. Her hair was pined up half up half down, letting small curls fall lightly onto her small shoulders._

_Her eyebrows lightly tugged together as she bit down on her lip, tapping her fingers on her notebook, trying to figure out the next line for her song. I've only heard Mitchie sing once and it's because she didn't know I was listening. I ask her to play me something but she's too shy to let anyone hear her. She told me once, her friend, Caytlin, had signed her up for open mic night, and once Mitchie took a look at the crowd she choked and ran out, crying. _

_I told her that I wasn't going to judge her and if she messed up, to pick up right were she messed up. But her fear is all in her head. I mentioned that I had already heard her sing that one night, thinking it would get her to sing in front of me, but she blushed and was embarrassed. _

_I stepped out and silently closed the door behind me, I chuckled slightly as Mitchie's cheeks tinted red because she getting so frustrated. She looked up and her eyes softened up and gave me a small meaningful smile. She motioned for me to cross over and take a seat. I proceeded to hop over as she put her guitar down and closed her note book._

"_So what are you working on? Writing a new song?" I asked as I got comfortable. _

"_Don't you like this weather? It's a sad gray but its so comfortable and welcoming because it's not too chilly but not summer hot!" she said looking up the sky. I took a look and it was so gray it looked like it was going to pour any second but Mitchie was out here beating the odds and taking a risk. _

"_I like it. It's very comforting, in a strange way I can't help but have a reason to smile when it's raining outside. It's like a way of bringing up my mood. Most people hate the rain but I find it soothing, just not when it's a thunderstorm. I can't stand the roar, and the light shuts off at the most random moments." She says as she extends her arms real high and sighs deeply. _

"_You sure are something, Mitch. Your not like most girls out there, you think outside the box and come up with your own theories, you read books instead of magazines, you aren't afraid of letting out whatever is on your mind, even if it is at a random moment."_

"_Maybe I'm just random. Who likes to be like everyone else in the crowd? I stand out in a good, positive way. It took me hell of a long time to get where I am now, but I don't look back with regrets. I survived because god had big plans for me. I'm not saying that my friends deserved to die; I wish they were still here on earth, I just believe I was put here for a reason I have yet to discover." She said and I nodded understanding what she was meaning. A comfortable silence was surrounding us, as she hummed lightly, then she had a sudden out burst and quickly scribbled down something. After she was done she smiled so big I thought her face was going to rip in half! _

"_I finished. This is unbelievable. I've spent a few hours on this song and I don't even feel like burning it!" She said proud of herself. I laughed when she hugged herself and gave her back a little pat._

"_Can I hear it?" I asked, slightly pouting. She seemed like she was about to give in but fear flashed threw her eyes and she shook her head._

"_I can't, I'm sorry. I have a phobia of singing in front of people. I can't even sing in front of my family!" She explained. _

"_Please, Mitch. I won't say a word, I wont even look at you, ill stare at you playing the whole time! I promise. Trust me." I begged giving her my best puppy dog eyes and cute little pout. She smiled and giggled, and that's how I got MItchie Torres to sing in front of me. _

_She grabbed her guitar and began to strum the first few notes. She closed her eyes and hummed as the words started to spill from her mouth and a sweet harmony erupted from her. _

**When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**

****

But darlin'

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
**

_She opened her eyes and I looked up and we locked eyes my breath hitched to my throat as I knew what had inspired her to write this song. And that inspiration was sitting in front of her, taking the words to heart. _

**  
Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**

_She wasn't only scared of letting my in but she was also fooled. She didn't know what love was._

**  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

****

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[X2]

**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

_At that end note I realized that she was tired of being fooled, she was tired of fake love and getting hurt… _

_I needed to not only tell this broken girl that I was better at controlling myself but I have to show her that she's taking me back to the old person I once was. _

"_Mitchie-…" I began but I couldn't find the right words to say to her. _

"_Something's are better left unsaid." She told me and smiled. I smiled ten times bigger.

* * *

_

_Thanksgiving night, Mitchie was undeniably gorgeous,**(profile for outfit.)** the timid lighting reflected her caramel skin nicely and her hair was pinned perfectly. She greeted everyone and I was last. She gave me a warm hug, and lightly pecked my cheek._

"_You look nice pop star." She said as my mother called her name and she retreated to the kitchen. My mother was a fond of Mitchie and right now she was gushing about Mitchie being such an adorable young lady she was. I smiled at Mitchie's modesty. When dinner was being placed on the table we started saying grace and Mr. Torres had something special for Mitchie._

"_Mitch, I actually have a big surprise." He spoke as he looked at the front door secretly._

"_Dad…? What are you talking about? I didn't get you anything, I feel bad." She said as she pouted slightly. She was sitting across me and I couldn't help but find myself staring at her. She was just so breathe taking._

_He chuckled along with everyone, "Sweetie, it's a surprise for the family, and may I warn the Gray's for the loud screeching we are about to hear… in about two seconds?" Everyone was confused and then we heard the front door slam shut. Mitchie's eyes widen as she heard the girls voice._

"_Michelle Lina Torres, where are you!?" Mitchie jumped out her seat so fast and in the next few seconds we heard a big thump. The rest of us were shocked and confused. Mr. Torres explained to us that this was normal when they had __Caitlyn_ _Gellar over, she was like their adoptive daughter. Mitchie's brother's rushed out to the living room to see the famous Caitlyn. Once they had their little greeting everyone began filing into the kitchen, a chair was being put in between Ryan and Nate, and Caitlyn introduced herself to us being polite. I couldn't help notice the way Nate looked at Caitlyn, it's the same way I look at Mitchie. Caitlyn seemed to like my brother because they began to chat to themselves, and have a side conversation, like everyone in the table. _

_As everyone ate, we started to get to know one another; Caitlyn goes to school in Boston, majoring in performing arts as a producer. She was the only child of Martin and Ellis Gellar. She knew of our band but wasn't a fan. She liked our sound but wasn't a big fan. She and Mitchie knew each other from a camp they went to when they were in their early teens. It was a music camp and they became pen pals. Caitlyn visited in the summer saying it was better than staying home alone. Her parents traveled a lot and let Caitlyn to her self when she was at an early age. Her parents raised her till she was old enough to go to middle school. Then it was nanny after nanny. Nate paid real attention fascinated by her. _

_At the end of the night, my family and I went home. I quickly grabbed Mitchie and took her out in the hall I hugged her and told her she looked great. Quickly giving her a small peck on the lips, I winked and walked back to the living room, saying my goodbyes._

Mitchie's name was constantly falling off my lips. I started to get annoying and I was being hit with pillows and such plenty of times to shut my mouth up.

When my parents called my brothers and me in the kitchen for a short family meeting, I thought they were going to tell us that we were fired from our record company and we won't be able to tour and make new albums any more. But the news they had for us was more unexpected that I thought.

"Boys, as you know, we moved here because we needed to get away from the spotlight. Shane, it looks like your not acting up anymore." My dad said. I frowned and ignored his glare.

"Well, dad and I decided it was a good idea to start going to the studio again and record a few songs and start making another album!" My mom said happily. We all had our mouths open from the news.

"Are you serious?" Nate said, happy tears forming around his eyes.

"Yes, we bought a recording studio 45 minuets away from here and you all get a copy of the key. Make sure to lock up and but the security code in before leaving." Dad said sternly. We all cheered and got our keys.

I took my key and headed over to the Torres'. I knocked on the door and Mitchie answered it. I took her hand and began pulling her. She was confused and tried to get away from my embrace. I shoved her in my car and I got in. I began to drive and she started to babble about me being rude and what not.

50 minutes later we arrived at the studio.

"What's this?" She asked. I put my finger to my lips and motioned her to follow. We walked down the narrow hallway and stopped at a door.

"Mitchie, it's your time to shine." I opened the door and let her see our instruments and the mic. Her eyes glowed with happiness. She turned to me and hugged me tightly and even kissed me. It was soft but with it's bit of roughness.

I was giving the girl of my dreams that one chance out of a million.

* * *

_The next chapter will be up... Some time in the future! (: _


	13. Chapter 12

**This is a sexy chapter! **So here it is... I didn't make you guys wait 2 horrible months! (: I dont really know what to write here but enjoy(:

**BTW! For the outfits for Mitchie and Caitlyn go to the links in my profile!!!**

* * *

Here I am, sitting on my butt waiting for Caitlyn to come out and show me her 15th dress! Jesus, how fancy do you have to look for Christmas?

"Really fancy… Nate and I are coming out saying that we are official!" she said using that tone. I don't know I said that out loud. Right now Caitlyn is making me real impatient. It's not that hard to pick a dress! He's male for god sakes he will find her adorable if she came down in sweats and a band tee.

"No he will not. I have to look my best. I have to look good for the Gray's."

Am I saying things outloud?

"Really, Mitch? You're sitting three feet away from me, you can't really whisper and yes you are saying things out loud! How about this one?" She came out and she was wearing a black, strapless dress.

"Yes! I love it. Can we go?" I pleaded.

"You said that about the other 13 ones I've tried." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Really Cait, that one screams you! Plus what's with you, you don't normally act like this over a boy." I asked looking in my bag for a snack. Looking at someone trying on dresses is exhausting.

"I don't know Mitch, Nate's different. He makes me feel things I didn't know were possible." She said admiring the dress.

I got up and started messing with her curls, I pushed one side up and pinned it with my fingers suggesting it as a hairstyle with that dress.

"If you get that dress I have thee perfect shoes and necklace to go with that." I grinned. She looked at me and then back at the dress and nodded.

Yes! I get food!

Once Caitlyn got out of the dressing room she made a bee line to make a purchase. As she handed her credit card she turned around to face me.

"Mitchie! I was so caught up on what I was going to wear I didn't let you try on anything!" she grabbed her card and took the dress.

"It's fine. I have my outfit back at home. I started to look for something back before thanksgiving! I plan ahead." I said, before she asked anymore questions.

"How come I haven't seen it?" She said slightly relieved.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise for everyone or a certain pop star?" She said raising her eyebrow.

Before I could say something, her phone started to ring when she looked at the screen she gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Answer it." I said, leading the way to the car. Once we got in I put her dress in the back and drove to Wendy's for a quick lunch.

"You want anything?" I asked her. She was giggling at what something Nate said.

"I guess not."

"That will be 7.15. Thank you."

"Thanks." I pulled up and got my meal and drink after handing him a ten. I got the change and headed home.

Once I pulled up my street Caitlyn hung up the phone, pouting.

'What's the pout for?" I asked her.

"He had to go you know for recording?" She said as she sighed. That must suck.

"I don't know how you're dating someone who had a crazy schedule!" I said parking the car and taking out my things.

"It's hard but so worth it! How are you and Shane?" She asked.

I opened the door and stepped in, I read the note mom left on the island. They were out getting last minute things for the Christmas dinner tomorrow.

"Eh, were okay." I haven't told Caitlyn that Shane and I have a secret thing going on. I can barely take her babbling on and on about the things her and Nate do, I really don't want her to talk about how me and Shane would make a cute couple and blah blah blah.

I sat on the island counter eating my lunch and had Caitlyn come in mouth wide open.

"How come you didn't ask if I wanted some?" I groaned and gave her half of my meal.

I climb up the stairs and lay on my bed looking at my Iphone checking if I had anything.

I had a few text messages from Shane.

One of them caught my attention.

'_Pack a pair of extra close and keep it in the Hall closet.'_

My eyebrows furred and I quickly texted him back.

'Why?'

'_Just trust me. Gotta go, talk to you later.' _

I did as I was told and packed a bag. I trusted Shane. Our 'secret' meetings have been getting hotter and hotter. I'm not sure where it's going to lead but if it does lead to sex I'm ready for it. I was so tired my body ached. I let sleep take over my body.

My personal alarm went off and I had the twins on my feet. Caitlyn was on the right of me and she's a heavy sleeper. Nothing can wake up this girl before 10! I got up, showered and put on some black sweats and a band tee. I walked down stairs and found mom packed up and trying to leave the house with the three younglings.

"Mitchie, im going to the airport to pick up your grandparents and aunt and cousins, I'm taking Rayan so he can pick up your uncles. Make sure the guest bedrooms are clean and clean up the pool house please. Also tell the triplets to take Andrew and get the presents from the storage house. The keys are by the garage door. And dad's not coming till two, so tidy up this place, ask him for help." With that she left and I began to clean up. I got both the guest rooms cleaned and I went down the pool house. I had Caitlyn help me out for a while till she slipped out for lunch with Nate. When I was taking the summer boxes up to the attic I stopped when my brothers emerged from their room.

"Marcus, Mark and Michael mom wanted you to take Andrew and get the presents. I guess you have to take two cars. You know how mom gets with buy things for the family!" I joked.

Andrew stayed back and asked if he can drive my car. I told him where the keys were and told him to be careful. He just got his license a few weeks ago but I trust him.

Once I got the last few things from the pool house Shane happened to poke his head from the other side of the fence.

"Hiya babe!" he smiled as he looked up and down my body.

"Even in sweats you check me out!" I joked. I went over to his head and kissed him senseless.

"Wow. Even in sweats you can turn me on!" I laughed as I retreaded to the boxes.

"So whose moving in?" he asked curious about the boxes.

"This hot Australian exchange student around my age; he's a male model and has thee cutest blue eyes." I said fanning myself.

"Psh, I've been to Australia, nothing special. The special one is standing in front of you."

"Is that so?" I challenged him.

"Would you settle with a brown eyed rock star with amazing moves and an amazing body?" He said with that smirk of his.

"It might take some convincing." I said, inching forward to his lips when I heard the honk of my mom's car.

"Aah, grandparents are here, gotta go get ready anyway. I'll see you and your family tonight." I said walking back to the door.

"Wait, is their really a male model moving in?" He asked worry evident in his tone of voice.

"Maybe." I said with a sly smile. My phone vibrated signaling that I had a text.

'Nice butt(;' I smiled and put it away.

I greeted my family that I haven't seen for a while and then showed them to their room, leaving air mattresses in their room for the kids to sleep on.

I excused myself to get ready. When I was heading up the stares, mama and papa were greeted by Caitlyn. She's just like family.

I got in the shower and washed away all the dirt from the attic and made sure I smelled like vanilla.

I put on my bath robe and simply told Cait to tell me the details after her shower. I repainted my nails black and let my hair naturally dry. Cait came out a few minutes later shaking her hair dry. I laughed as the water droplets landed on my face.

Caitlyn began to tell me that Nate took her out to a casual diner and they sat and talked about everything. How he told her that she was the only one that made him nervous every time they would hang out.

I could tell Caitlyn was falling for this guy, by the way her eyes glowed every time his name would fall off her lips.

I helped Cait with her make up and did her hair. I walked to my closet and took a glance towards Shane's room.

Nate was there panic written all over his face. He was asking Shane to tie his tie. He was obviously as shaky as Cait.

"Hey Cait, look out the balcony doors, lover boy is having the same issue." I laughed as I looked for the shoes that I thought would go with her outfit, when I went to close the doors, she noticed the bagged dress hanging on the door and she pulled the sipper down, almost revealing the dress.

"No, no! It's a surprise." I said showing her the shoes and slapping her hands away. She gasped as she notices Nate looking over. I guess she wanted to surprise him.

"Mitch, close the blinds will ya?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Nate wasn't the one looking over this time, Shane was. He smile and said remember.

I looked at him with a confuse stare till I remembered the packed bag. I nodded and mouthed a 'gottcha'.

I shut the blinds and continued to get ready when I was finished with my make up I let Cait curl my hair slightly and I let the curls flow easily down my shoulders. I took off my robe and put on my black, lace, strapless bra and and my lace thong. Cait was working on her accessories and I took the chance to put on the dress.

When I asked her for help she mindlessly helped me sip it up and when I turned and asked for her opinion her mouth dropped.

"I hope that means I look presentable." I tried to smile.

"Mitchie, you're going to blow him and everyone away." I slipped on my shoes and smiled widely. I thanked Caitlyn and said she was beyond beautiful.

"Take this necklace, it will go great with the bracelet you wore that other day and it will compliment the shoes nicely." She nodded and sprayed some body mist on her. I looked over at the Gray's and noticed they weren't home. They must be at the party, sure enough, Christmas carols started to play around the house.

"Ready?" Caitlyn asked. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded.

"Let's do this bitch." We laughed as we made ourselves present to everyone.

Everyone stopped and looked at us and I seriously felt like we were the president or something.

A pair of eyes caught my attention and I couldn't rip my eyes away from him.

He had on a dressy blazer and a charcoal tie with red lines, being the festive fellow he is, and some black skinnies with his boots. I smiled and looked over at everyone. I said hello to my aunts, uncles and my mama and papa. My mom and Mrs. Gray then I hugged my dad and Mr. Gray. I walked into the family room and kissed the twins telling them how handsome they looked in their suit. I hugged my cousins and patted baby Nate's head and noticed his suit was adorable. I kissed his cheek and handed him his stuffed duck.

"You look amazingly stunning, Mitchie." I turned and saw him gaping at me.

"Close your mouth before it stays that way. Thanks pop star, you don't look so bad yourself." I admired his hair. He left it curly and I was tempted to run my fingers through it once. He pulled me into a hug and I didn't hesitate to hug back.

"I've got to finish saying hi to everyone." I said pulling back.

"You got the bag in the closet?" I froze and told him it was on my bed upstairs.

"I'll get it. And put it in my car."

"What are you up to pop star?" I asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

I said hello to my brothers and Jason. I would have said hello to Nate but he was caught up with Caitlyn.

Jason pulled me on the couch to take a seat and began on telling me that the birds he saw here were amazing. He went on and on about the bird that landed on his shoulder while he walked back from the park from taking little Frankie.

I smiled and laughed along, amused on how this grown adult was so caught up with birds.

Shane came and sat next to me and told Jason to shut his mouth because he was getting annoying. I looked at him and glared at him…

He looked guilty and apologized sincerely. Jason was shocked but forgave him.

Dinner was shortly ready and all the adults were at one end of the table and the teens were at the other end. The kids ate in the play room on kid tables. They preferred to eat kid food so my mom made something yummy and non stainable. Baby Nate was knocked out cold up stairs for his hourly nap. When the night was coming to the end, Shane got up and went into the kitchen he told everyone good night and that he would be back sometime tomorrow, he hugged everyone.

As I got up to hug him he pulled back. I gave him a sad smile.

"You're coming with me." He smiled and pulled me with him.

"But I have to say goodbye and tell them I'm coming with you."

"No need. I did that for you." He gave me his jacket to protect me from the cold. He opened the car door and he jogged to the other side.

We began to drive down a familiar rode and I looked at him strangely when he parked outside the studio.

"Merry Christmas." He said. I looked at him and I didn't know what he meant.

We walked inside, locking the door. He pushed me further and I saw dim lighting. When we walked in there was rose pedals and candles everywhere and in the middle of the room, pillows and a blanket on the ground.

"What is this Shane?" I looked at him and he put the bags down.

"Mitchie, I want you to know that I care for you, you make me feel like I used to in the past. I want to share this night with you, and as you know our secret meetings get really intimate and intense. I don't want you to think this is a hook up and then I'm done with you. I want a relationship with you; I want to make memories with you. Michelle Torres, will you be mine?" He asked.

I kissed him, answering him with a yes in between kisses. His hands roamed down my back and settled on my hips. My arms snaked around his neck, moving them down his chest. I slipped his jacket off my shoulders and started to unbutton his dress shirt. After unbuttoning his shirt I worked on his tie.

"Now, this isn't fair…" He said softly.

I chuckled, "how so?" I said looking straight into his eyes. They gleamed with lust and a hint of something that I do not know of.

"You're wearing more clothes." I chuckled and I stepped back a bit before slipping off my shoes.

"There, were almost even." I tried.

"Not even… close." He kissed me more roughly. Slipping his tongue in my mouth, searching the familiar territory I've yet to memorize. His tongue swirled against mine with a swift motion, fighting for domain.

I moaned slightly as air was needed. He trailed his lips down my neck nipping at my sensitive spot. My fingers tangled and tugged at his hair as he bit down on my neck.

"Make love to me Shane." I moaned. I felt him nod against my skin. His hands swiftly tugged at my dress and he easily slipped it off after loosening up the sipper. I worked on his belt; he tugged off his shoes and let me pull down his pants.

He stopped kissing me to admire my body.

"You are thee most gorgeous thing I've laid my eyes on." I smiled as I kissed him roughly yet passionate. I lightly tugged on his lower lip as I bucked my hips on his middle. He growled and pushed me down on the pillows. He lay on top of me, careful not to squish me. He found a way to continue to kiss me and take off my bra. I felt his erection poking on my thigh and I arched my back.

His fingers trialed down my thigh and closer to my woman hood; I was beginning to feel that want and ache.

Shane made everything impossible. He kissed down my chest, taking in my erect nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and he spontaneously bit down. My hand gripped on his head as I arched him to go on. His other hand teased my clit through my clad thong.

"Mmm," I moaned. Words could not describe the feelings that shot down my body as I let Shane work his magic.

I pulled down his boxers as he tore off my thong. My hands were roaming his built body, running my nails along his back. He groaned and bit on my neck in frustration.

"That's it I can't take it," He groaned. I was confused for a slight second till he slipped into me. I squeaked in surprised and cried out in pain.

"Oh, Mitch, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't ready. I'm so sorry." He began to slip out and apologize. I bucked my hips forward keeping him inside me.

"Don't be. I'm a tough girl," I whispered in his ear. He looked me in the eyes for the okay and I simply kissed him softly and tenderly. He began pumping into me keeping a steady rhythm. He slowed down for a bit, making sure I felt him whole then began to pound into me real hard. I moaned in approval.

"Faster. Harder. Oh." I moaned and followed his thrust with my own. We intertwined our fingers as he picked it up a notch. My stomach began to tighten up and I knew I was close. Hearing Shane's groans I knew he was about to reach his peak. Shane and I gave it our all to savior this moment for a few more moments.

"Ohh, Mitch."

"Mmm, Shane." With one last thrust I shook with ecstasy. Shane slowed his pace shooting his cum in me. Out of exhaustion, Shane put his body on me still inside me. In that moment I felt so close to him. I kissed his sweaty forehead and I ran my fingers through his damped hair.

"I really like you, Mitchie." Shane said against my shoulder.

"I really like you too, Shane. This has to be thee best Christmas I've ever had." I said making him chuckle. Shane turned over and grabbed the spare blanket, covering our naked bodies.

As we laid in each others arms, our breathing became regular, we shared a few kisses till we both let sleep take over our bodies.

That night was the first night in a really long time that I've slept with a smile planted on my lips.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

Don't forget to review(;


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a while i know. School started and I was still teying to get used to it. I hope i haven't lost my readers!  
**OH!!! GOOD NEWS!! I didn't make cheer this year (poo): ) but that only means i get more free time and stuff! so i'm excited to say that when this story is done there will be a squeal, i know some of you guys are thinking this chick barely updates! but i'm willing to dedicate my free time on this story! I'm actually moving forward with it and I'd apreciate the reviews!! **

**Well enjoy! **

* * *

As I lay awake I took time to look at Mitchie, her skin glowing in the dim lighting the window offered. I slightly ran my fingers through her hair as I watched her chest rise and fall down softly as she slept. A loud beep erupted from the pile of clothes from the night before. I tried to stop the beeping without waking up Mitchie but I was too late.

She cracked open her eyes and groaned. I sighed and notice her panic in my arms. She tensed up and looked around till she met my eyes. I felt her relax and slowly sink herself into my warmth.

"Are you cold?" I whispered in her ear. My breath caused her to shiver as she nodded her head. I pulled her closer to me that way there were no gaps in between us. She turned her body so our fronts would be touching and she looked up at me.

She had a smile that I've never seen on her perfect face.

"What's that smile for?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered. I nodded as I sank my head a little forward as she motioned me to inch closer to her lips.

"I've never gotten sore after having sex. Ever." She pulled back and she saw the smirk in my face. She lightly smacked me and chuckled.

"Okay, pop star it's time to get off your egocentric cloud." She said jokingly and turned her body the other way. She scooted her backside to my front side so we can be closer to cuddle, when we got comfortable her phone went off. She groaned and crawled to the pile of close from last night. She found it in her clutch that landed by the couch and answered her call.

She came back to me and put the phone conversation on speaker. When I mouthed who it was she mouth back 'Nate'.

"What's up dude?" I asked as Mitch sprawled back down on the blanket. She began to kiss my neck ever so lightly with open lip kisses.

"If you had answered my calls sooner you would have known 'what's up… dude'!" He hissed.

"Whoa calm the fuck down? What happened?" I asked trying to calm down from both the tone of Nate's voice and Mitchie's trail of kisses.

"The media found out where we live…" He spoke calmly trying to hide how worried he really was.

"What the hell? How did that happen? We were careful!!" Mitchie stopped her kisses at my sudden outburst.

"Supposedly, a 'close' friend of ours let it slip during a phone interview with Ryan Seacrest and you know how popular that guy is!" Nate explained.

"I know… so that still means that there is no possible way they know where our private studio is." As I spoke the words into the phone Mitchie's body tensed up and began to get dressed. I heard Nate sigh.

"It's in the matter of time. These people are smarter than you think Shane, don't underestimate them."

"Yeah I know. Hey look I got to go check on Mitchie." I said and hung up. I put on my boxers and kicked up the temperature to hot. I shivered as I cracked open the door aside from the recording studio and found Mitchie looking out the window.

"They aren't going to find us here." I spoke quietly as I kept my distance.

"I'm not scared because of that. I'm scared because I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked inching closer.

"Ready to be Shane Gray's no body." I said above a whisper.

"Mitchie, don't you dare say that again. Mitchie, baby, you're more than that. Not only are you a person with a voice but your also a person with Shane Gray's heart. No one can take that away from you! Not those mean paparazzi… they are just here to make up a new next big story. You know the truth. Those are just tabloids." I said kissing her cheek.

She looked up and gave me sad puppy dog eyes. I smiled sadly and walked back to the other room. I cleaned up and made Mitchie change into her clothes **(profile) **before I changed into mine. When we were walking out, hands intertwined I heard a distant sound of cars and flashes go off. I cursed under my breath and made Mitchie pick up the paste.

I went to go drop off the things I had for yesterday's events and rushed to help Mitchie in. When I had closed Mitchie's door paparazzi were attacking me asking me questions.

'_Shane! Who do you think rat you out to the media?!'_

'_Are you guys re-locating?' _

'_Who's the new girl, Shane?' _

'_Has the little diva finally learned how to shut there mouth?' _I heard in different areas. I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue trying not to reply to any of there questions.

I squeezed my way in the car. I turned it on and tried to get out of the parking lot without running over one of those douche bags.

Once I got us out of there, I was breathing heavily. Mitchie grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Her eyes were sad.

I drove into a secluded neighborhood and parked my car.

"Mitchie baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I might know who told the media about your new re-location." I heard her whisper.

My eye brows burred into one as I mentioned to her to continue.

"My ex. He got a hold of my grandmother and she told him about us. Then, I'm guessing, he had his friends from here to get information on you. And I think it was him who told the media. I swear I didn't know he would go to my grandmother. He's a creep and it took me this long to realize it. I'm sorry that he brought this upon your family. It was my fault and now you guys have to deal with it." She sobbed.

"Mitchie, it's not your fault. He was the one who did the whole thing, its not like you had been apart of it. Don't worry about my family; I'm sure they are getting things situated. And the media is annoying but I'm used to there antics. It's you that I'm worried about; I don't want you to break up with me over the attention I'll be getting from now on."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl." She smiled warmly. I pulled her close to my chest and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be known as 'Shane's new tramp' any time soon. I want to become famous being my own self person not the girl that used Shane Gray to get to the top." She whispered in my arms.

I lightly pushed her back and looked at her and nodded.

"I agree and understand. Now let's go home before they catch up to us." As I headed down the road I briefly looked down at our hands. I smiled and sighed in satisfaction.

* * *

Push that 'REVIEW' button(:


	15. Chapter 14

**So is this soon enough for you guys?! Ha, I had the idea stuck in my head when I finished chapter 13 and so i wrote this in an hour and a half. Sorry if it's sucky ish! ): I would like to thank the people who did review. I'm glad to know that i still have my readers!**

I listened to 'We'll be a dream' by WTK ft. Demi Lovato and 'Animal' by Neon Trees. But i got most of the insperation off of 'We'll be a dream'. Its amazing song. If you haven't heard it, i suggest you listen to it. I memorized the lyrics fast becuase it's such a catchy song!

_The song(s) used in this chapter are all by Miss Lovato and Mr. Joe Jonas(welllll, the first 'song' of the chapter has Joe's part of the song). _  
Well enjoy the chapter and feedback would be amazing!(:

* * *

**New sources say they have tracked down Shane Gray's mystery girl. We got a name and hey! She's not one of those famous pop stars. Actually she's a no one from a small town in Key West. The source says Mitchie Torres was tricked into falling in love with the rock star. We asked if she was paid into the relationship and their respond was a shrug and a simple 'I wouldn't be surprised.' **

I threw the magazine into the pool or at least tried to from my balcony. I sighed in frustration as I walked back inside my room closing the door, keeping the winter air out of my room.

How can we get caught? We were sure to be careful when we did leave home. I turned off my phone and looked over at Shane, I noticed he was distraught, sitting on the corner of his bed. I sighed and grabbed a note pad and pen.

'Hey…' I wrote down. He noticed me and I flashed him the note pad. He gave me a small smile and wrote back.

'_Hi.'_

'I'm sorry if I'm ruining your 'famous' life.'

'_Mitchie, for the millionth time, you didn't ruin my 'famous' life! You were the one that actually saved it. I have to thank you! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why can't you just admit it?! You're the voice inside my head, the reason I'm singing…' _

I smiled and quickly wrote down my response.

'I need to find you.'

'_I gotta to find you.' _

He smiled and touched his heart.

'_You hold my heart.'_

I smiled at his words and he quickly scribbled something else down.

'_Meet me at the studio at five. I love you.' _I read. I nodded and blew him a kiss. He made a gesture of catching it and sent me one my way. I smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready. I came out of the shower and changed into some clothes. I walked down the stairs and my parents were in the kitchen with Paul and Denise. I quietly crept by the door and eavesdropped.

"What's going on Denise?" My mom asked.

"The media found out that Mitchie was in some sort of relationship with our son." She explained to them.

"How could that happen?" My dad asked.

"They said a close family friend went to Hot Tunes for an exclusive. They didn't give much information out to us since that person wanted to be kept anonymous. All we know is that he was male with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He also said that he was close to your daughter?" I shook with anger as I stomped out of the house. I turned on my car and headed to the studio.

I kept hitting the wheel out of frustration and when I got there I slammed the door of my car. I opened the door with my own key Shane had given me with full trust and I walked the long hill to the back room.

I spent a whole month in this room, alone with a sleeping bag, blanket, pillows and my stuffed animal. I had been working on a demo, with the help of the boys and Caitlyn of course, but I had major writers block and Shane told the guys to let me have a few days of rest.

I looked at the piano sitting in the middle of the recording studio and started to hit a few keys.

'_la da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah_

now you told me on a Sunday  
that it wasn't ganna work  
i tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt

we stand next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
i know what you were thinking  
before you say it aloud

don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can feel  
everytime you lie  
oh  
everytime you lie

I looked up and saw Shane in the other room and he held up a thumbs-up and I noticed the 'Recording' sign flash red. I closed my eyes and went back into my own little world._' _

i woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
much classier less trashier  
then who you prove to be

how longs it ganna take before  
you see that shes no me  
oh no

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can feel  
everytime you lie

and i no way?  
will be feeling no more embrace?  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistake  
goodbye to ??

so don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not ganna listen

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can feel  
everytime you lie  
ooh  
everytime you lie

don't say you're sorry  
ooh yeah  
don't say you're sorry  
oooh

the truth is all that i can feel  
everytime you lie

I held the piano key down and let my voice echo in silence. I opened my eyes and Shane gave me a sad smile. When I opened my mouth to say something a loud sob erupted. I cried into my hands until I felt Shane embrace me from behind.

"Mitch, it's okay. You have me now. He's gone." Shane whispered in my ear.

"It's not okay Shane! He's still out there trying to make my life a living hell! Do you know who that 'close friend' is?! It's **him. **That bastard is tight with my family from California he goes after them tricking them for information to tare us apart!" I yelled in frustration, choking on my tears.

"Mitchie, I'm stronger than you realize. I can handle any obstacle that asshole throws at us. You know why?" He asked putting his hands on the sides of my face.

"Because I'm madly in love with you… words can not explain the feelings in have here." He said putting my palm against his heart. I hiccupped and lightly giggled as I kiss his lips. It started out rough but he pulled me up against him, tightly, and I held onto to him with the same affection. It was like we were holding each other afraid that if we let go the other will disappear. The kiss slowly turned into a soft peck. I hummed out a moan as I needed air. I panted as we pulled apart.

"I don't ever want to loose you." I said.

"As long as you have my heart and I have yours, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

I sat back down and sighed.

"So you recorded me singing that song?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was so powerful I didn't want to miss an opportunity like that."

"I wrote it that night when you yelled out in our balconies. When you told me I didn't know you." I said looking at my hands.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry about-," He began.

"Don't, I got an amazing song out of it. I should be thanking you." I pecked his lips.

"Thank you." I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Don't forget to review(:


	16. Chapter 15

**With the show of reviews I wanna know how many hate me and how many will be willing to forgive me? I'm serious. I want you to review and tell me! I'm so sorry guys, I had terrible writers block and i didn't come up with any ideas till now. I literary tried to write this twenty times, I even have the other nineteen documents to prove it! On a lighter note, I have good new and two bad news! I know know, so I'm giving you the bad news first! 1) I'm going away on vacation next week, for a full month and I wont be able to update! 2) As soon as I get back I will be planning my Sweet Sixteen so I'm going to be terribly busy on the weekdays. Now for the good news, I'm on summer vacation and notice I only said weekdays, WELL for a whole month you will get 2 updates, YES I SAID 2, on the weekends of July. Until i go back to school and then I'll figure out another schedule... I hope you guys enjoy this LONG rant and the chapter too!(((: **

**Look out for another update, I'm out of my writing funk and have a whole bunch of ideas!(: BUT YOU GUYS GOTTA REVIEW! (even if i dont deserve them!) Now for the chapter!

* * *

**

Today was the day of lovers. A whole day spent with your love.

Where was my love? She's back in Key West.

Where was I? I was recorded with the label, since I was being grounded for that scandal. My publicist was throwing a bitch fit when she heard about Mitchie and thought it was a fun punishment to send me here on this particular day.

I hadn't been able to get a hold of Mitchie for twelve hours. I had told her I was flying out here last minute and she's giving me the silent treatment. I sighed as I looked at my phone for the billionth time. I quickly sent her a text.

'_Mitche, my love, please reply. Honestly, I didn't want to spend this day apart from you, I wish we were cuddled up, watching whatever movie with you, because I know spending one on one time is more special than flowers, candy and a fancy dinner. I'm sorry. I love you. Please reply.'_

I sat there, without a blinking, anticipating the text.

"Dude, get up. We are here to record not to sit." Nate took my phone away and put it on the love seat. I sighed, having no mood to get angry; I nodded and went into the booth. As soon as I heard the melody, I let all my feelings pour out in that song.

**If the heart is always searching,****  
****Can you ever find a home?****  
****I've been looking for that someone,****  
****I'll never make it on my own.****  
****Dreams can't take the place of loving you,****  
****There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

**When you look me in the eyes,****  
****And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When you look me in the eyes,****  
****I catch a glimpse of heaven.****  
****I find my paradise,****  
****When you look me in the eyes.**

**How long will I be waiting,****  
****To be with you again****  
****Gonna tell you that I love you,****  
****In the best way that I can.****  
****I can't take a day without you here,****  
****You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**

**When you look me in the eyes,****  
****And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When you look me in the eyes,****  
****I catch a glimpse of heaven.****  
****I find my paradise,****  
****When you look me in the eyes.**

**More and more, I start to realize,****  
****I can reach my tomorrow,****  
****I can hold my head high,****  
****And it's all because you're by my side.**

**When you look me in the eyes,****  
****And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When I hold you in my arms****  
****I know that it's forever****  
****I just gotta let you know****  
****I never wanna let you go**

**Cause when you look me in the eyes.**

**And tell me that you love me.****  
****Everything's alright,****  
****When you're right here by my side.****  
****When you look me in the eyes,****  
****I catch a glimpse of heaven.****  
****I find my paradise,****  
****When you look me in the eyes.****  
****Oh****  
**

After I was done I opened my eyes and looked at Nate with his mouth hanging open but the little light coming from the love seat caught my attention. I rushed out of booth and tried to reach my phone. Once I had it in my palms, I was too late.

**1 missed call. **

I tried calling back but it went straight to voicemail…

'_Hey this is Mitchie, sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now, I'm probably having a blast with my cookie cutter pop star of a boyfriend. –Hey I heard that!- Shut up Shane. If I have time I'll call you back but leave your number so I know where to call. –I doubt she'll call. She's always busy with me. She cant get enough of me.- Shane your making my voice mail so lo-… -The sound of Shane kissing Mitchie is heard, shortly after the beep.-' _

Shane smiled sadly, remembering the day exactly. As he put the phone down on the couch he felt it vibrate. He looked down and realized he had a text.

'Shane,

I'm sorry I couldn't text back, I'm still very hurt about you not being here but I'm out having dinner with a few friends, I tried calling you but I guess you were really busy, don't bother calling or replying, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. I'm sorry.'

I slammed my phone down on the couch, making it bounce and hit the floor. Nate and Jason looked up; I looked up at them with angry tears then stormed off. I got in my car and left. I left to the airport, without a phone so no one can bother me. I ran up to the one of the ladies ignoring the flashes, the lady looked up with sad eyes and began to apologize about not having any first class seats available. I shook my head and begged for any kind of seat. She nodded and looked again, giving me a small smile; before she can speak I slammed my credit card and waited patiently for the ticket. Once I had the ticket in my hand, along with my card, I ran for the plane.

Once in my seat I let out a shaky sigh. In a few hours I will be with Mitchie I hope it's not too late.

Once the plane reached Key West it was almost eleven, I hollered for a taxi and told him the place, he asked if I was sure about it, since it was a long journey. I told him I would pay him double if he got there before midnight.

Without another word he took off. I bounced my leg up and down, fumbling with my hands as I thought about Mitchie. I really hope she was at home and not still out with friends. God I hope those friends of hers are only female.

I knew Mitchie and she dressed up nicely for any kind of holidays, if there were any males I'm pretty sure they wouldn't keep there eyes off of my Mitchie. I would have to burn that image outta their memory myself. I don't need anyone coming in between me and her.

"Sir… Sir, we're here." The man spoke, taking my mind away from my inner rants. I looked up and sure enough I was in front of my house, I looked at the clock and I only had five minutes to spare. I quickly gave him the money and didn't even hear him complain about the change, I ran up her front steps and knocked quiet loudly. I waited there for what seemed forever, till I heard the lock unlock and I looked up with hopeful eyes, but all my hopes came crashing down when I saw Rayan.

"Rayan, where's Mitchie?" I asked in a voice that was above a whisper. I heard Rayan trying to hush me up.

"She's upstairs crying her eyes out. What you did was cold; no girl deserves to be left alone, let alone on Valentines Day." He hissed. He was about to close the door when I squeezed in barely missing the door. I looked at the clock and it was a minute before midnight.

"Look, what I did was wrong but I left the studio for her. I need to talk to her before the time is up. And I only have thirty seconds before its too late so whether you like it or not-"

"Dude, shut up and just go up there! But I don't want to hear you two fuck! Spare me the nightmares." I barely heard him from the top of the stairs. I didn't even bother to knock; I just barged in and looked for Mitchie.

She was sitting out on the balcony, with a million of rose peddles. I faintly heard her say, "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves recording, he doesn't love Mitchie. He has cooties, he has no heart." I looked at the clock and only had five second I ran to her and she gasped. I looked at her face and saw that she had tears and a robe. I picked her up and whispered that I do love her and kissed her.

With a second to spare.

* * *

_So what did ya'll think? Tell me! And seriously, tell me who hates me and who's forgiving!_


	17. Chapter 16

**So, here it is. Another update. Thank you for the ones that did review! I hope you guys like this one!(:  
If not, be honest and tell me it sucked! haha, I'm ok with both!(:**

I sat out in my balcony, in a robe and ripping out rose peddles, crying as I chanted, "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves recording, he doesn't love Mitchie. He has cooties, he has no heart."

I was quickly brought out of my trance when I saw that god awful face of that cold hearted, cookie cutter pop singing, gay skinny jean, v-neck loving leash! Ugh! I was about to bark at him till he came over to me, picking me up, slightly moving my robe so he could visibly see some cleavage. I noticed him looking and his breath hitched in his throat.

Ha, prick.

I glared at him till he barely spoke those words I was begging to hear all day. Not through phone but through his luscious lips.

"I do love you."

I smiled gently and pecked at his lips. His arms, firmly sat right above my butt as he pulled me to him. I sighed a little against his lips. I finally felt at home, but how long is he going to stay before he gets pulled back to his famous world?

Shane stopped kissing me forcefully but more gently, trying to get me into kissing him back. Soon after I didn't respond he pulled back with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" he asked as he laid his hands on my cheeks. I looked away trying to stop the tears, biting onto my lip.

"How long are you hear for Shane? I mean I know you have another world to get to… when are you leaving?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. He was quick to whip it away with his thumb. He cupped my cheek, and I pushed my face into his hold, almost as if I were urging him to stay.

"Babe, look at me…?" He said gently. I looked up, searching his eyes for a sign that he wasn't going to leave me but his eyes were blank. I sighed as I closed my eyes, waiting for him to say goodbye.

"Mitchie, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I owe you a lot, I left the studio, without my phone. So no one can contact me. I'm all yours." He said with a small smirk. I looked at his eyes, again, and saw a hint of lust. I smirked and was already thinking of my way to get back at him.

I brushed my lips against his lips, trailing them down his jaw, to his sensitive spot, right below his ear lobe. I felt him gasp and he gripped onto my hips, harshly.

I pushed him down onto my bed. He propped himself on his elbows as he kept his eyes on mine. I began to untie my robe, exposing my lacy bra and thong. I smirked as he gaped at me with wanting eyes.

"You like what you see?" I teased. I ran my hand down my neck, in between the valley of my breast, gently brushing my left boob, down to my stomach stopping right above the hem of my underwear.

"Yes, oh yes." He squeaked.

"Well, Shane, you caught me at the wrong time. You see right before you barged in, I was going to take a long, soothing shower, and you know keep my mind off of looser boyfriends. Now that your here, you want to keep me distracted?" I purred in his ear as I straddled him. I visibly saw him swallow as he stared with his eyes almost out of his sockets.

"I guess I take that as a 'no'… shame." I walked towards my bathroom, dropping the robe on my way.

I looked back, innocently, "whoops" I said as I bent over to retrieve my robe off the floor. I swayed my hips in a flirty way. Before I could shut my door all the way, Shane was blocking the way. I looked up with questioning eyes and it took him no time to shove me up against the sink. All my products that were lined up originally on top of the sink were knocked down with my arms, as I tried to catch myself before I banged the mirror with my back.

I gasped as Shane's hands squeezed my butt, pressing my middle with his. I felt the heat through his jeans, as he rubbed against me. I bite my lip as to hold back a moan. I was not going to give in. He made me shed one too many tears. He nipped at my neck, making me shudder with want.

I pressed my palms against his chest. I ran my left hand down his toned chest, racking my nails against his ripped abs, teasingly brushing my fingers under his waistband, feeling right above his pubic area.

I felt him groan into my neck as he urged me to go lower. Suddenly he snapped back and panic danced along his eyes.

"Mitchie, where are your parents? I don't want us to get into trouble and have them banned from seeing you. I'm not going to let them. I won't…" Shane whispered.

"Shane, don't worry about, my parents and the boys left on a trip to Disneyland, Rayan stayed behind because he argued that he was 'too old' for Disneyland. Truth is, he stayed behind because he's been trying to get together with this girl. It's pretty cute-" I was cut off by Shane's lips pressed against my mouth. Out of instinct of want, I opened my mouth, allowing our tongues to dance in sync with each other.

I pushed my hand lower, grasping him tightly before I began to stroke him, slowly. His grunts and thrust made me smirk, and that encouraged me to do something different. I quickly stopped my movements and I slammed his back against my bathroom door.

My knees hit the ground with a small thud. I felt Shane's fingers knot into my messy waves. I felt him trying to refrain from thrusting his hips as I clawed at his hips. I felt him getting hotter and growing beneath my lips.

"Fuck, Mitch." He grunted soon after he began to add his own thrust. I continued to bob my head up and down before he made me stand abruptly. He smirked as he turned on the shower. He ripped off my remaining clothes as he discarded his boxers before roughly hoisting me under the water.

He intertwined our hands as I hoisted up my legs onto his waist. My back was pressed on the cool tile wall as he slipped into me, carefully and slowly. I felt him fill me up as my wall clutched around him. He pulled out painfully slow then ram into me. He let go off my hands, one grabbing onto my butt the other was pressed onto the wall, keeping us from slipping.

My hands quickly found themselves wrapped around his shoulders. After hearing my moans and cries to go faster, Shane didn't hold back and quickly pounded into me. I quickly began to work with him, making the sound of skin slapping skin be heard with his grunts and my moans.

My fingers clawed at his back as I felt that tightening feeling in the pit of my stomach, I quickly told him to pick up his pace as he grunted his responds. I shut my eyes as I felt myself releasing with Shane.

He slowed down his pace as he spilled himself in me. I gasped for air, as I sloppily kissed his neck. He put me down slowly. He grabbed onto the wall for support. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's get cleaned." He said as he grabbed my shampoo. I let him wash my hair as I was coming off my high. His fingers massaged my skull. I washed out my hair as I did the same to Shane but my shortness prevented me from getting all the spots.

"It's ok, I'll get the rest. I didn't mind the view by the way." He said huskily.

"Oh, you had your fun." I smirked at his pout.

"Can we do it later?" He asked hopeful.

"Maybe we can in a couple of days." I said kissing his chest. He sighed happily and nodded.

After we finished our shower, we dried and got into my bed; not bothering putting clothes on.

"Shane?" I whispered. I waited a while, but didn't get any respond from him. I turned around and saw Shane smile down at me.

"Why didn't you answer me?" I questioned him.

"I don't like talking to your back." He said nonchalantly.

I giggled as I ran my fingers through his dark locks.

"Why did you wait so long to come to me?" I asked him.

"Honestly? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. And that discouraged me to come sooner. But after I read your text saying that you didn't feel like talking to me, something snapped in me. And I rushed here as soon as I read it. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's ok." I said as I snuggled into his chest, letting out a small yawn. I looked at the clock and read that it was almost four in the morning.

"Go to sleep babe. I'll be here in the morning."

"Promise?" I asked him.

He bent down and kissed me deeply.

"I promise." I sighed as I closed my eyes. As I was slowly drifted off to sleep I heard Shane's voice.

"Mitch? When you said you went to dinner with friends, they were all girls' right?"

"No Shane, there were two boys."

"Oh, you didn't happen to wear a dress did you?"

"No Shane, I wore a loose fitting top with skinny jeans."

"Oh okay."

"Mmm."

"I love you, Mitchie. I'm sorry for asking those random questions, I guess I'm scared about letting a guy come in between us. I mean you are drop dead gorgeous… I don't want to loose you." He whispered the last part.

I looked up, incredulously.

"Is thee Shane Gray insecure?" I asked more awake.

"When it comes to you and my love for you, yeah, I kind of am." He admitted.

"Shane, I love you. And I'm a one man kind of woman. I don't fool around, letting the 'L' word fall out loosely. I care about you, a lot. There is no one out there more perfect for me, like you."

"So if I were standing next to Ryan Gosling, you would still choose me?" He asked jokingly.

I bite my lip and avoided eye contact.

"Mitchie, I was kidding… you're not seriously thinking about it?" He asked.

I continued to avoid eye contact.

"Michelle Lina Torres, are you seriously thinking about that… scrubby looking guy?" His hold on my waist tightens as I looked up and saw him tear up.

I busted out laughing as he looked at me confused.

"Of course not Shane, why would you even ask me that! Even if it were the hottest, richest guy it would still be you." I lightly kissed his lips as he looked relief.

"Go to sleep, pop star." He grunted and murmured 'its rock star.'

I chuckled, "Ryan Gosling. Puh-lease! I like Bradley cooper a lot more!" I heard Shane huff as I laughed.

"I love you Shane." I said before closing my eyes.

"Love you too." He said worn out.

I closed my eyes and was soon out cold.

* * *

Review(:


	18. Chapter 17

I know its been too long. And I really don't have an excuse. I just lost my inspiration to write this story. At the end it might not make too much sense. But my mind is somewhere else and I just wanted to give you guys a chapter.

* * *

I made a mistake. I left her. When I promised I wouldn't. I didn't mean to but I had to. I ran away. Away from my problems Mitchie and I will have to over come. If she still wants to be with me that is. It's the day after valentines and I leave the love of my life because of some stupid rumor that is totally true.

'_She came onto you, so you're good.'_ My inside thoughts said.

'I still shouldn't have kissed back.' I said to myself.

'_Dude, she was your first love. Your first everything, you were going to propose man! And she came back to you!' _

'Still! What about Mitchie? I love her way more than… that thing with the gorgeous brown eyes, petite body, the way her curves would pop when she wore red and that smile!'

'_Face it man, your in love with two very beautiful girls.'_

'Damn me.'

'_Be fucking lucky you have two girls wanting you.'_

'Yeah but which one do I want more?'

'…_.' _

'I guess I'm on my own for this one.'

'_Good luck!'_

'Thanks inner thoughts I can always count on you...'

My eyes snapped up when I saw a very angry and disoriented Nate walk through our hotel room door.

"What the fuck was last night about?"

"It was Valentine's Day and I didn't want to be a bad boyfriend." I shrugged.

"You left because you didn't want to be a bad boyfriend? Bro, you got caught cheating." Nate said, slightly calming down.

I sighed annoyed.

"Don't you think I know that dipshit? That's why I'm here. I left Mitchie after I slept with her to be here to save my relationship."

"You slept with her?" Nate exaggerated.

"Well yeah… It happened out of love and not out of lust. I swear. I would never want to hurt Mitchie… On purpose."

"But yet you got caught making out with your ex. Way to not hurt Mitchie, Shane."

"I didn't mean to! I swear she came onto me!"

"But you kissed back!"

"Why would you say that? You weren't even there!"

"A picture speaks a thousand words, Shane. I could tell. We share the same genes; you were into the kiss just like she was."

I sighed as I fell back to the bed. To make matters worse, we didn't just make out. Those kisses lead me back to her place; I'm just grateful the paparazzi didn't follow me all the way there. I sighed as I craved for my old friend Jack.

"Shane, you have to tell her."

"No… Really? I never thought about that. Thanks Nate. That was really helpful." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I walked out of the hotel with my hands in my pockets. I fucked up big time and I fucked things up with a great girl. All I could feel is Mitchie's body pressed up against mine, but I hear my sexy ex girlfriend's voice.

I mean, Mitchie was the girl that brought me back to being myself. Allie was the girl that from my childhood memories, the one I used to take showers with and nothing would be sexual. The girl who I gave my heart to and I never got it back whole. I got it back in pieces.

Michelle Lina Torres will hate me for the rest of my life but Allison Marie Johnston will always be my first love and nothing could compare to those precious moments of pure love.

I think I might be love struck to the person who I was in love with. But I don't know how to break it to her.

* * *

Umm. Review?


	19. Chapter 18

_Another chapter(:_

* * *

My heart was set in stone that Shane Gray loved me. I believed that he had changed into the old ways Nate had told me about. Someone who has changed isn't supposed to take four steps back and go back to their old ways. That's a joke.

But that's what it was… I was just a dumb joke that Shane thought he could get away with. I know I should be hurt and crying because I found out that my now ex-boyfriend cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend, but I'm done with that bullshit. I'll be damned if I let myself get played again. I don't know what I'm doing but I think I should get out of this town.

I silently made my way down stairs into the nosy kitchen. The rest of my family had gotten back from their vacation early that morning and now a warm sun was shining above us. My parents and I have a civil relationship now.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" my mom asked as she put a grilled cheese sandwich down in front of the twins. They both got a slice and went into the play room to eat in front of the television.

"Not really. Thanks though." I sat down on a stool that was for the island bar and pit my cheeks on my palms.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" I sighed as I felt my head filled with thumping as a big headache formed.

"I'm thinking about moving to California." I heard the cooking spoon drop and the earth stood still.

"You're what?" My mother said turning to face me.

"I can't handle it mom. I had to find out from a text that Shane left because he cheated on me. Mom, you know what happened with Bret I don't want to go threw that unbearable pain again."

"You really did love him?"

"I did mom, I even thought he could be the one. He was always there when I needed him. He made me feel safe to act like a kid, he laughed at my stupidity and clumsiness and I would laugh with him. He made me feel so loved, like I was worth more than a million dollars. When we hugged his embrace felt welcoming. Then when he told me he loved me, I believed him, but I know I was a fool for loving a fool."

My mother looked at me with the same chocolate brown eyes that reflected mine and gave me a small smile.

"Do whatever feels right, babe. Daddy and I will support you no matter what decisions you make in your life. Good or bad."

"I'm talking to Caitlyn and she said I could move down to L.A with her, because her roommate moved out and making rent is hard for one person."

"I think a long vacation sounds good." She agreed walking up the stairs to her room. I followed her nodding cautiously.

My mom went into her closet and took out an old box, hidden on top, behind her old unused clothes.

"Mom, what is this?"

"Do you not remember your box?" She asked blowing on the top lid to get the dust that had been pilling up for about ten years.

"I don't remember it being that tiny." I said sitting on the floor along side of her.

"You were about eight when we last looked inside of it."

She took out my old ballet collage book and flipped it to the first page.

It was a toddler size me with a pink bow at the end of a French braid. I was showing off my flexibility with a toothy smile. I smiled as she flipped through the pages of my first recital to my last.

"I wonder why you stopped taking ballet." My mom said in a hush tone. She was too caught up in the memories. She flipped to one were I was crying, I looked about two.

"I wanted to take piano and singing lesson. I was trying something new. What happened in that picture?"

My mom started chuckling and started to tell me the story.

"It was the very first recital and the spotlight was on you because you were the youngest. When it was five minutes before curtain time I asked you to give me back your stuffed bear and it was my mistake to ask a two year old for her favorite stuffed bear." I laughed and looked into the box. I saw the worn out bear I used to take with me everywhere.

"You started crying and your father decided to snap a picture of it because he thought it was adorable. Your ballet instructor came looking for you and I told her about the situation we were in, and she took it fairly well. She let you take it out with you and when the music started playing, you left your bear on the edge of the stage by the lights and you did your dance. Every single recital we had your bear at the edge and he sort of became your lucky charm." I smiled as I hugged him to my chest.

We looked through my childhood book and my baby book. She told me about us living in Los Angeles at one point in my life, we moved to Key West when I was four but most of my childhood memories were here.

"We were great friend with our neighbors and they had two boys and a girl. Mark, Michael and Marcus were great friends with Adrian and Roman. Adrian is your brother's age and Roman is a year older than you,so you guys were always fighting and making up like siblings would. Noel Sophia was born around the Rayan was born so their mother and I would take birthing classes together and you kids would get along great. But before we came here, you and Roman were attached to the hip and you two would go everywhere. You cried for months begging daddy and I to take you back home, you dropped ballet for a while and you became a sad child for a while. But then daddy took you to go see a ballet show and you bounced back."

I smiled and thought back to Roman.

"Mommy, does Roman still live there?"

"Live in Los Angeles? Probably." She said nodding her head.

I bit my lip and looked at an old picture of a little boy and girl holding hands.

"I'm going to find him."

My heart felt a small spark of hope. Maybe this guy is my soul mate.

* * *

Oh-uh. Mitchie's confused.  
**REVIEW! :D **


	20. Chapter 19

**Its a bit short... but I want to get Mitchie's P.O.V out already cause I have good ideas for it. This chapter just came out like word vomit. I didn't know where it was going to lead so I just let any idea that came to me fit in this short chapter but I'm happy with the end results. I hope you guys do too! PLEASE REVIEW! I want more than 5 reviews. I promise I will update! I'm on brake. And ideas just come to me now like a ton of bricks! :D**

**_ P.S! CHAP 18: I did change a name 'Aden' will now be Adrian and 'Baby nate' will now be 'Baby Cody'!_**

**SO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D all the ones that put my story on 'Story Alert' don't be shy and REVIEW! show double the love! **

* * *

Two months. It's been two long months and I remember that unfortunate night like it was yesterday. It still haunts me.

_I'm standing near the hotel window, seeing the fog cover the Los Angeles streets as I hear the pitter patter of the rain hit the balcony railing. I sigh as I feel a million pounds of guilt on my shoulders._

_I hear a soft knock as I turn my heel to answer it. I look at myself and nod in approval. I open the door to see the last person I would have thought of seeing._

"_Um, hey…?" I said letting her in._

"_How could you Shane?" She yelled._

"_She came onto me!" I defended._

_"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before." She said turning on her heal._

"_Wait." I said above whisper, afraid of what might happen next. _

"_Look, I came for the why; I don't want any bullshit excuse. Tell me like a real man. And keep the texting to yourself." She said looking straight in my eyes. I didn't see any sadness which made my stomach turn._

"_I don't know why I did it. But I'll tell you this. I do love you, Mitchie. But I loved her first. She was my one and only. You were that too but old flames die hard." I shrugged as I looked anywhere but her eyes._

"_Do you regret it?" She demanded._

_I just shook my head. I heard something hit the ground and when I looked up I didn't see Mitchie. I sighed as I felt a feeling of regret but I shook it off. I looked at the ground where Mitchie was standing just seconds ago and saw the necklace she always wore. It was our guitar picks. The ones we used when we made "Gotta find you". _

_I held the necklace tight in the palm of my hand as I let the feeling of regret stay in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed a hoodie and left my room. I went to solve some of my own problems._

I grabbed yesterday's trash as I walked outside. I felt the spring breeze whip my face. I smiled at the smell of fresh leaves reappearing on bald tress. Stepping down my door steps, I notice the light moist on the green grass and the sun beaming down, warming up the rooftops after a rough, cold winter. I get close to the curb as I see the shiny red convertible in their drive way.

I hear a car honk on my left and I see her blonde hair whipping through the air as she walks up to me.

Then I hear her say those words from across the yard.

"I'm getting married mom!" Mitchie says excitedly.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't expect that! **  
**REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! :D **


	21. Chapter 20

_Don't you just hate me! I do. I'm so sorry you guys! _

* * *

I walked up the same house I grew up for 19 years. I came back to share my great news with my family. I just didn't expect to see him there, but he's not going to shit on my happy parade!

"I'm getting married mom!" I exclaimed. She stopped dead in her tracks before it hit her. A smile started to form softly on her face before she blinked back happy tears.

"I always knew Roman and you were going to end up together." She said loudly. I smiled into the hug as I felt someone sending me daggers.

I ignored it and parted from my mother.

"Where's daddy? And the boys?" I said looking behind her for the rest of the Torres'.

"Oh, your father took the twins out fishing; they should be back in a few hours. The triplets went to go apartment hunting." My mom chuckled.

"After you moved away they felt that they should follow your footsteps." She said with a small smile. I gave her an understanding nod.

"But Cody is right inside. He's starting to talk now!" She said as she walked up the doorway. I smiled as I went back to my car to get my things out of the trunk as I heard a female's voice from next door.

"Who's that, babe?" I looked up and there she was. She was tall, skinny and blonde. She was wearing Prada from head to toe.

'_Shane's dream girl,' _I thought. I went back to getting my things as I heard him speak.

"Hmm? Oh no one. Just my neighbor." I don't know why but my blood started to boil. I shut my trunk rather loudly and walked up the walkway. Once I stepped inside Cody came walking my way.

All my worries and anger flew out the window when my little brother stumbled towards me. I squatted down to his level and spread my arms to him. He smiled and stopped to clap his little hands.

"Mit-ay?" he said in his baby voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, baby, I'm Mitchie." He walked forward and landed in my arms. I smiled widely as I kissed his little forehead.

"Gosh, I missed home, momma." I said to my mom who was recording the whole thing.

"You know, that's his first time since he walked by himself without anyone helping him." She told me as she put the camera down. I looked up at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," she said with a nod. I smiled as I bounced Cody in my arms. He giggled and clapped his little hands.

I set him down in the play room with all his toys. I walked into the kitchen; the scent of homemade food hit me in the face.

"So how are things back here in Key West?" I asked taking bottled water from the refrigerator.

"Good. He came by everyday hoping to get a message from you." My mom told me as she stopped chopping a few vegetables.

My heart sank but I shook it of.

"I thought he was in L.A. I figured he would move with Nate since I moved with Cait. And those two are never inseparable."

"He didn't know you were in L.A. Your brothers told him you left to go visit nana. And Shane didn't dare to go look for you there." I cringed at the sound of his name.

"I guess Cait did keep it a secret or at least threatened Nate to keep it a secret." I said as I chuckled.

"Honey, I know what he did was wrong and I'm so happy you're engaged to Roman, but what if Shane is the one you are meant to marry? I don't want to see my only daughter walk down the isle twice. I want you to think of what you are about to do." I sighed as I looked straight into my mother's eyes.

"I love Roman. Shane did me wrong, just like Bret did to me, and I lasted three years with him momma. I kept going back to and he kept doing the same 'mistake'. I don't want a relationship full of mistakes!" I explained.

"Honey, you've been with Roman for two months! Call me crazy but I'm not sure you are ready for such a commitment. I'm not sure you know what to expect in the future. And I'm not saying this to be negative or anything along those lines, but I'm being realistic." She said as she took my heads in hers.

"I don't want you to end up heart broken." She said as she smiled weakly.

"I'm not." I said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I went up stairs into my old room.

The same scent I left two months was still there. I looked around and nothing had changed. It feels like I just went on a two month vacation and I came back home to stay. I lay back in my bed and I rolled to the right and then it hit me. Shane's scent from Valentine's Day was still on my sheets. I closed my eyes as I remembered that night.

The surprise visit, the kiss, the teasing, the shower, the jokes and the dreams.

Then reality set in. I'm not with Shane anymore. He cheated on me. He's just like every jerk in the plant.

I have Roman. He's different. He's a premed student. He is caring for everyone that comes his way. He's gentle and likes to take things slow. He doesn't like to argue with me or get me frustrated. He's not Shane.

I sighed as I got up to sit on my balcony. I looked up to the sky as I ran my hands along the rail. My fingers ran over the carving Shane had put while we were dating and that's when it hit me.

**He isn't Shane. **

* * *

Please Review. Even though I don't deserve it.


	22. Chapter 21

_This is shorter, but its an update! :)  
Um, I'm a big Adele fan. She's amazing and her songs just inspire me to write!  
So big credits to her song Take it all :)  
Anyone who isn't familiar to that song, I encourage you to listen to it at least once. It will help to feel the mood of the chapter. Well. Thank you for reading. It really doesn't matter if you review or not! I'm writing for those who still reading!_

I hope you like this chapter! :) 

* * *

Married?

She's getting married! To who? I didn't even know she was dating someone! I didn't even know she had feelings for someone else. I did cheat on her, but, she's getting married?

"Babe," Allie snapped me out of my trance of disbelief.

"Huh?" I said running my hands over my hair. Something I did when I began feeling stressed. Why am I so stressed about this? This is her life!

"I said let's go inside. Its getting chilly." She shivered as the wind blew. I nodded and grabbed her hand. I stepped inside the house and kicked off my shoes.

"Mom, I'm back! I brought Allie with me!" I yelled out.

My mom came out of the dining room with a small smile, but I saw through it. She's not smiling with her eyes, meaning that's the realest fake smiles I've seen. I learned how to tell when someone means the smile with Mitchie. Her brown orbs would have a sparkle in them whenever she really smiled. I smiled at the memory of her smile.

"Hello, Allie, long time no talk." My mom said politely.

"I know, Mrs. Gray. But its good to be back," She said with her innocent voice. It sounded like a four year old girl.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit. Shane, why don't you take Allie up stairs and show her where she's gonna stay." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Follow me." I said. I took her hand and dropped her stuff in the guest room. We walked back to my room and I shut the door.

I quickly pinned her against the door kissing her roughly. Her lip gloss made it hard to move my lips smoothly over hers.

I pulled back a little to kiss down her jaw and she started to make soft moans. Her smell was the same as Mitchie's and my mind went somewhere else.

I peeked through my close eyes, and I swear I thought I saw Mitchie's brown hair. I stopped and pulled away completely.

"What's wrong Shay?" She asked worried.

"Um, oh, nothing. Just don't want to get carried away." I led. I ran my hands through my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"It never stopped you before. I'm going to go freshen up." She kissed me sloppily on the mouth as she sauntered to my bathroom. I sighed deeply, trying to shake any thoughts of Mitchie out of my head.

I stepped outside my balcony and sat down, my back against the railing. When I heard the door opening and I heard her sigh.

Then, I heard her angelic voice. The voice. The voice in my dreams.

**Didn't I give it all?****  
****Tried my best,****  
****Gave you everything I had,****  
****Everything and no less,****  
****Didn't I do it right?****  
****Did I let you down?**

**Maybe you got too use to,****  
****Having me around,****  
****Still, how can you walk away,****  
****From my tears?****  
****It's gonna be an empty road,****  
****Without me right here,**

**But go on and take it,****  
****Take it all with you,****  
****Don't look back,****  
****At this crumbling fool,****  
****Just take it all,****  
****With my love,****  
****Take it all,****  
****With my love,**

**Maybe I should leave,****  
****To help you see,****  
****Nothing is better than this,****  
****And this is everything we need,****  
****So is it over?****  
****Is this really it?****  
****You're giving up so easily,****  
****I thought you loved me more than this,**

**But go on, go on and take it,****  
****Take it all with you,****  
****Don't look back,****  
****At this crumbling fool,****  
****Just take it all,****  
****With my love,****  
****Take it all,****  
****With my love,**

**I will change if I must,****  
****Slow it down and bring it home,****  
****I will adjust,****  
****Oh, if only,****  
****If only you knew,****  
****Everything I do,****  
****Is for you,**

**But go on, go on and take it,****  
****Take it all with you,****  
****Don't look back,****  
****At this crumbling fool,****  
****Just take it,****  
****Take it all with you,****  
****Don't look back,****  
****At this crumbling fool,****  
****Just take it all,****  
****With my love,****  
****Take it all,****  
****With my love,****  
****Take it all,****  
****With my love.**

I heard her sniff. That's when my heart shattered. I really hurt her. She's tired of my shit. I lost her.

"Hey what are you doing sitting down?" Allie said from a few feet away.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath. I stood up and looked into Mitchie's shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. I tried best to keep my voice in a normal tone but it cracked.

"Forget it." She said as she turned to go inside.

I opened my mouth to try to keep her from going inside but Allie came by my side and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go get dinner, baby." She said as she dragged me inside. I looked back to see Mitchie shutting her blinds. One, single tear trickling down her pale cheek was all it took for me to realize that I made the worst decision of my life.

And I might not get a second chance.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

I used to wear my heart on my sleeve. But that only resulted to a few heart brakes. Now, I'm fully aware that it might have not been the smartest thing to do but when I met Roman, I felt weak, and helpless. He broke my walls in a matter of days.

During dinner I sat with my family and my brother's girlfriends. It made me miss Roman.

"Was it love at first sight?" Mikayla, Michael's girlfriend asked me.

I smiled as I looked down at my engagement ring. I had told everyone earlier and everyone had their different feelings. But my thoughts went back to when I met Roman.

_Driving through Los Angeles was more hectic than driving in Key West. I was listening to Terry, my navigation system, give me weird directions I've been following for a good 20 minutes. I sighed as I brushed my bangs back and fixed my fedora. My sunglasses were positioned on top of my nose as I looked left and right to see where if I wasn't just getting lost in the big city. _

_I drummed my fingers to some beat I thought at the top of my head as I drove down a street. I looked around and remember streets so I could come back later to shop._

_Once the directions started to get simpler. I drove to a suburban area with houses identical to each others. I made a face and groaned. Finally, I found the house. I stepped out of my car and fixed my floral print summer dress. I sighed as I nervously walked up the stair. I rang the door bell and a girl about Rayan's age answered the door. She had long, straight, dark brown hair and freckles along the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were almost black and she was a little taller than me. _

_"Hi, can I help you?" She asked politely._

_"Erm, yeah, sorry. Is your mom home?" I asked taking my glasses off._

_"Mom! Its for you!" The girl stepped back inside as an older woman, with dark brown curly hair stepped to the door._

_"Yes?" She asked._

_"Hi, I'm Michelle Torres. I'm not sure if you-" _

_"Oh! Little Mitchie Torres! Of course! My, you have grown up to be a beautiful young lady!" She exclaimed as she brought me close for a hug._

_"Come in! Come in!" She pulled me inside. I put my shoulder bag down on the chair beside me as she brought me fresh lemonade. She left for a moment and came back with a box. She sat across from me as she began to look inside._

_Piles of pictures where in the box. Some were of the Noel Sophia and some were of the boys. _

_"Here's a picture of you and my younger son Roman." She handed me a picture._

_I looked down at it and it was us, hugging and crying at the airport._

_"You and my son were really close. You guys were attached by the hip. It was cute. You two were inseparable."_

_I smiled softly as I looked through some more pictures._

_"So what brings you out in L.A?" Mrs. Warner asked._

_"I just wanted to move away from home and my best friend actually moved here a couple of years ago. And she needed a roommate so I kinda jumped in and took the opportunity." I smiled softly as I kept out the part of running away from the guy that broke my heart._

_"I bet you also wanted room from that pop star you were dating." She said. Catching me off guard. I gave her a look and she nodded to the door. _

_I turned to see Noel Sophia peeking her head. _

_"Mom! You weren't suppose to say anything" she whined as she came into the kitchen._

_"Hi! I'm Noel Sophia. But the just call me Noel or Soph." She extended her hand for me to shake and I stood up to shake it._

_"Hi, I'm Michelle Lina, but I go by Mitchie." I smiled._

_"I know who you are. Your dating that hottie, Shane Gray from Connect 3." She smiled as she took a seat next to me. _

_"Ah, I used to date him" I smiled sadly._

_Her mouth dropped as she gasped._

_"What? Why? This morning hot tunes-"_

_"Noel Sophia, what have I said about getting into peoples personal lives?". Scolded._

_I laughed as I shook my head._

_"Its fine its going to be all over the news sooner or later." I turned to Sophia and told her the short, non detailed story._

_"I'm so sorry! Shane's a douc- d-bag." She quickly corrected herself smiling innocently at her mom._

_I laughed as I began to explain._

_"Well, what the news doesn't know is that Shane Gray is a two-timer. And I simply had to get away before the begging and excuses began. I am a strong, independent girl." I said confidently._

_Mrs. Warner smiled my way and asked me if I was going to join them for dinner I politely accepted the offer and went out side with Sophia._

_"My brother remembers you." She said taking a seat on a swing._

_"What do you mean?" I asked as I took the other seat._

_"Well, one day I convinced him to watch one of my favorite shows since we always fought for the control. And that show happens to be Hot Tunes. They did a segment about Shane's new love interest and when they said it was a "nobody" form a small town in Key West, this sparked my brothers interest for some odd reason. I didn't know of you so when they showed a picture of you on T.V. he was suddenly full aware that you were his childhood love." She confessed._

_"Well that's how mom described it to me. Roman was suddenly interested in hearing more so mom brought out pictures from when we were kids and it made him really happy to know you guys were close. I don't know why." She finished her story with a shrug and began to softly swing. I kicked off my own swing and thought back to how I felt when my mom told me about Roman. _

_I felt myself smile at her words. Mrs. Warner called us in for dinner not too long later. Noel grabbed my hand and led the way. Talking a mile a minute, only understanding half of the things she said. When we stepped into the kitchen we heard the front door opening and in came mr. In his suit. He welcomed me with a hug. And said we should catch up after dinner I nodded and agreed. _

_As we sat down I noticed the seat in front of me was empty, at the same time the front door opened and closed. That's when he walked in. He said hello to his parents then he stopped mid-sentence as he saw me and smiled. I grew nervous under his gaze but managed a small smile._

_"Hello, I'm Roman. Mitchie right?" He said as he held out a hand._

_"Stalker." I heard Sophia say under her breath for only me to hear. I held back a laugh which caused me to smile bigger._

_"Right. I'm mitchie. Nice to meet you." I said as he sat down._

_"Likewise." He said in a flirty tone. I blushed as we all ate with a nice comfortable conversation._

_They told me that their eldest son had married and moved out a couple of years ago. Roman still lives at home so he won't have to pay for housing at UCLA as he's studying to become a doctor._

_After dinner we countined to catch up outside. Noel complained about some homework that she didn't want to do after Mrs. Warner asked her. She was defeated and huffed inside. _

_"So Mitchie, are you going to school?" Mr. Warner asked._

_"Oh, um no. I'm actually trying to get signed to a record company so I can record an album." I said trying to not make it sound like a big deal._

_"We always knew you were gonna be a performer. Since the day you could walk, you were dancing and mumbling in tune." Mrs. Warner said._

_I laughed and looked at Roman. He had a soft smile that took my breath away. We stared into each others eyes, trying to make sense of it all. Am I really here? In L.A.? With a family who I consider my second family? _

_"Well, we're going to bed. I hope you come by more often Mitchie. We really missed you." Mrs. Warner said breaking my dazed look I had. I hugged them both and bid them a goodnight._

_Once the slide door was closed I stood up and walked to the swing set. I sat down and Roman had followed. He got behind me and started to push softly._

_We stayed quite. Enjoying the breeze of the afternoon air and peacefully watched the sunset._

_"I'm not trying to sound like a creep or stalker. But being with you, makes me feel, complete." He whispered. He stopped me and walked in front of me. He pulled me up and gave me a hug._

_"I don't know how or why, but this feels right. And I'm not trying to rush into anything or push you into anything, this is just how I feel." He sais as he held his arms around my waist loosely._

_At that moment any thoughts or alerts that went off in my head, I pushed away and ignored. I ignored everything and let go. _

_"I know exactly what you mean." I told him as I held him tighter._

"From that day on, Roman and I were inseparable." I said to my family. My mom smiled softly, happy I found someone that made me happy but not happy about my quick decision of marrying him so fast.

My dad wasn't so happy knowing that I was getting married in a month to a guy I just met but he was happy it was with Roman and not a stranger. He said we were gonna finally be family. I laughed when he said that.

"Well, your gonna marry a doctor, your in charge of putting mom and dad in a nice retirement home." Marcus joked. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sissy, are you gonna move far away and were never gonna see you?" Twins asked. They had tears in their eyes and it killed me that I had to be so far from them for two months.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I'm going to be married soon and start a family of my own." I said. Everyone at the table stayed quite and it got awkward.

"But your my family first! I don't want you to leave us!" The other twin said. Both of them had small tears running down their face as they ran from the kitchen table. I sighed as my mom was about to chase after them.

"I'll go." I said getting up and going up stairs.

I found them on my balcony, wrapped around their quilt I had made them when I found out mom was pregnant with twins. I sighed as I got near that balcony, praying to god that Shane wasn't in his room. I noticed that his doors were closed, along with his blinds. I sighed in relief as I heard the boys sniff and crying.

"What's wrong, buddies?" I asked them sitting next to them.

Instead of answering me they hugged me really tight.

"I'm scared of loosing you." They both said. It broken my see that my brothers were this sad.

"I'm not going anywhere. Your my babies. I practically raised your little butts. I would never leave my favorite duo! Not a chance." I said trying to calm them down.

"You're not going to forget about us when you have kids, right?"

"Of course not! That only means you guys can come over all the time! Me and Roman haven't decided where we want to live. But I'm pretty sure we'll move here to be closer to you guys. You guys get to be uncles and you guys get to teach my kids how to get out of trouble by doing that cute face of yours." I said as I poked their nose. They giggled as the hugged me.

"I love you guys. Your my favorite twins."

"That's cause we're one of a kind." They both grinned widely. They kissed my cheek as they got to my door before they turned around.

"Your our favorite sister." They said as they ran downstairs.

"I'm the only one you have!" I yelled as I laughed.

I shook my head as I thought of the long month ahead of me.

* * *

So, I'm sorry guys. I hate to do this, but I need more reviews. I need 5 reviews to upload a new chapter. And I have a whole month to myself. I'm already on chapeter 24. Almost done with it too! So if you wanna know what's gonna happen next REVIEW! :D


	24. Chapter 23

One week left till I'm Mrs. Warner. As I was heading to pick up Roman and his family from the airport I was trying to make a mental list for the wedding.

July 13 is our day. Its the day we met all those years ago. I smiled as I started singing a new song I began writing when I first met Roman.

I found a parking spot and began my 15 minute walk to the airport. My heels clicked on the pavement as I tried to get out of traffics way.

As soon as I got there I stood on my tipy toes and moved around trying to find them.

I noticed his green eyes from a mile away, his chestnut hair perfectly messy and his smile, bigger than ever. I ran to him. Elbowing my way to him.

Once I got to him I jumped into his arms. He twirled me around kissing me. At that moment, I didn't have a care in the world. All the stress I had before left my body as soon I was in his warm embrace.

I parted from his lips as soon as I hear a bunch of aww's from bystanders.

I blushed as he put me down carefully. I laced our hands together as I made small talk with everyone. Adrian went off to find himself and his wife Isabella a rental car, his thre kids following. Justine, age 5, Rayden, age 3 and my little Mia, age 2. Mia stayed with me, holding on to my hand.

"Mia, get over here, honey." Isabella called her over. She made her way over and I told them to follow me.

Once we all got in my car I started driving to my house.

"You know this is a first. I'm always driving my girlfriend around." Roman said as he held onto my hand.

"Well, its a good thing I'm your fiancée." I said looking at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I love when you say that." He said kissing my knuckles.

I smiled as I heard gaging noises from behind.

"You two make me sick!" She said. I laughed and shook my head.

When I pulled up my drive way, I looked at Rayan slamming his car door.

"This couldn't be good. I'm sorry I have to help him." I parked and turned off my car.

He slammed the front door before I can call out to him. I chased him to his room.

"Rayan, what's wrong?"

"That stupid, slut!"

"Rayan!" I yelled. Never have I heard him use that language towards a girl.

"Sorry, but fuck. She used me! She fucking used me!" He yelled.

"What happened?"

"She used me to get to you, then she was gonna use you to get to the Gray's." He said sighing and lowering his voice.

"What a bitch." I said.

"Thank you! And to think I went over there to declare that I love her. I walked in on her talking to her girlfriends and I heard everything.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Don't sweat it. I didn't say it. I'm glad I saved myself from that heart ache." He said smiling but I can tell he was still hurt. I smiled as I told him to follow me downstairs.

I noticed my whole family outside and I brought Rayan close behind.

"I'm sure everyone got to introduced to each other but your forgetting a Torres." I said.

"Rayan, this is Eric and Teresa Warner, her oldest son Adrian and wife Isabella, her kids Justine, Rayden, and Mia. My fiancée, Roman, and Noel Sophia." I said introducing them.

I noticed Rayan mumbling a "fucking hot" after I said Noel's name. I laughed as I let them socalize. Justine took off with the twins and I took Mia up to my room so she can nap.

"So this is your room?" Roman said from the door way.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up." I said.

"Well, kind of." We both said. We laughed quietly. Closing the door behind us.

We walked back outside, into the backyard where we were having a BBQ.

Roman apologized to my dad for not asking permission for my hand in marriage but they began to talk sports and there were no hurt feelings. I smiled as I played with Cody. He was trying to catch a butterfly and I laughed.

I heard the door bell ring and I made my way to answer it.

I opened the door and saw our neighbors minus a slutty blonde.

I fake a smile and let them in. Shane of course was the last one.

I closed the door and I leaned my forehead on it. I sighed deeply and counted to ten.

"One... Two... Three... Four..."

"You always did that when your stressed. Why are you stressed?" Shane asked.

"I'm getting married to the guy of my dreams in a week. You'd be stressed too."

"I thought I was the guy of your dreams." He said. He was inching closer and closer to me.

"Was. Past tense. Now get out of my way." I said trying to move pass him.

"Don't play like that Mitchie. You know you still love me."

"I don't. Now move the fuck out of my damn way!"

"Don't fight it." He said now pinning me to the door. I felt our body's fit perfectly together. His face neared mine as I tried fighting him off of me, and for a split second I felt myself too, moved forward.

"Mitchie? Babe, where are you?" I heard Roman say from the kitchen.

Shane let me go and step a few steps away from me.

"Oh, hey I found- Shane Gray." He said in a hard tone.

"Dude." Shane said.

"Its Roman."

"Like I care." Shane said shoulder bumping him as he walked to the kitchen.

I was still pressed against the door. My heart beating in my ears.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Roman said snapping me out whatever daze I was in.

"I'm fine now. And nothing Shane Gray was just being same old douche bag Shane Gray." I hugged Roman's middle as he kissed my head.

We heard Mia's cry from my room and we walked hand in hand up to my room.

I can't wait to be his wife, but why am I always caving into Shane Gray's old ways?

* * *

So, I didn't get any reviews. Should I continue?


	25. Chapter 24

So, I want to start of by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed! I already had a different chapter written than this one. But I like this one much better! So continue reading and reviewing! :) I write for me but also for those who read. I like knowing you guys like this too!

* * *

I knew my time was running out. But I had to move fast. Mitchie was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

I sat on my bed, elbows on my knees as I thought how to get her back.

'Actions speak louder than words.'

I smiled as that quote ran over and over again in my mind.

I grabbed my car keys and went to the flower shop. I knew exactly what to do.

The next day I got everything ready and waited for Mitchie to be alone. I overheard my mom talk to my dad about a fishing trip with the neighbors. He nodded saying it sounded like fun.

He took Jason and Nate with him, but I declined my offer.

I had once chance to get her back. When I saw my mom walk over to the Torres', I climbed over to Mitchie's room. I stood there, fixing my hair and making sure I smelled good.

I sighed as I laid back my acoustic on the rail and I let my knuckles hit her, stainless glass door.

I waited for what seemed like days, but I'm sure it was just seconds, for some movement inside her room.

When I heard a faint "what the fuck?" I knew she was alone.

I heard her feet shuffle to the balcony doors and I saw her peek her eyes through her curtains. It was quick and almost not noticeable.

She shut her curtain again and didn't make an effort to open the door. That's when I took my chance to grab my guitar.

I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling nervous.

I fumbled through the first chords but I played it off smoothly.

I began to sing with my heart. I couldn't sing to her beautiful broken face so I looked down. Ashamed.

_I wont talk_

_I wont breathe_

_I wont move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I dont look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_Im attached to you_

_Im weak_

_Its true_

_Cuz im afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cuz my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_You dont know what you do_

_Everytime you walk into the room_

_Im afraid to move_

_Im weak_

_Its true_

_Im just scared to know the ending _

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know u met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go ill be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Its time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

I slowly looked up hoping to see her crying or smiling, any kind of emotion. When I couldn't find anything I was about to speak but her right hand connecting with my right cheek stopped me before I let out a sound.

I gasped as I saw her hard face.

"How dare you." She spoke in a small, hard voice.

"I know I fucked up, and I haven't forgiven myself for it but if you give me two minutes!" I tired.

She raised her hand and slapped me again.

"What the fuck-?" I yelled. I moved my jaw trying to over pass the stinging.

"You think I'm going to give you the chance to explain yourself? You think that song would help you get me to cooperate with you? A song doesn't take back the pain I felt when I found out you **fucked **that skinny bitch. A song doesn't take back the choices I've made in the last few months." She said the last part with a smile. Of course she was referring to her "perfect" boy.

Dick.

"Please. Mitchie." I begged. I got on my knees and begged.

_Shane Gray _doesn't beg, let alone beg on my knees.

I gave her one of my pouts, that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine. One minute." She caved, closing her doors as she stepped outside.

I sat on the railing as she sat on her chair.

"I can't put the blame on anyone for my decisions. You did nothing wrong for me to even do that. I just did it because I was blinded. My first love came after me for a change, and I thought this time it could be different. I thought, fuck, maybe she actually changed and is sincere about it. And I was right, she defiantly changed. She was different in a way that wasn't her. She was nicer and appreciative about what she had, but it was all fake. It was all an act. I didn't really see through it till I saw you. When I saw you after that night in my hotel room, all those months ago, it clicked. You were the one I've needed and was meant to be with. That _one day _we always talked about is suppose to happen! Then I remembered how perfect we are for each other. The way our palms fit, or the way we kiss. I thought Ally was "my one and only". She is, but not for this Shane. She was 16 year old Shane's "one and only". Michelle Lina Torres is this and many years after that, Shane." I sighed, finishing my long rant.

"Well that was way over a minute." She said with a slight hint of humor.

I laughed softly as she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to do me wrong Shane."

"I know and I'm a fucking idiot. I'm not a big fan of cheaters either." I said. I looked down disgusted with myself. I didn't even look up when I heard Mitchie get off of her chair. I was expecting her to go back inside, telling me that I completely lost all chances with her. That she was fully over me.

She grabbed my chin and looked me straight in the eye.

"I can't forget..." She said trailing off.

"But you can forgive." I said smiling. She smiled a small smile as she nodded.

I was over filled with joy and hope that I hugged her.

She laughed loudly as she demanded that I put her down.

I kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something." I said throwing my head to the direction of my room.

She opened her mouth to say something but I didn't let her say anything as I practically dragged her over to my balcony.

When we stepped to my room I gave her the envelope. My labels name was written on the address it was sent from.

She smiled a weird smile as she opened it.

Her eyes immediately light up when she read the first line.

"What? How? When? How?" She said with a big smile.

"I asked my record label if they had heard of you or any of your demos and when they told me they hadn't. I told them they should as a recommendation. I didn't think they would listen to me after the little stunt I pulled you know when," I said the last part in a whisper.

Her smile dropped just a bit.

"I have to tell Roman about this when he gets back!" She said getting up from my bed in a hurry.

My smile dropped completely. I laid back in my bed as I smiled.

"Mitchie, remember when we use to lay in bed and talk about random shit?"

She sat on my bed and actually laid back with me.

"Remember that one argument we had about you not liking cereal?" She said as she giggled.

"I'm still not a big fan." I said.

"You're so weird." She said as her laughing calmed down.

"Remember when we discussed what the answer of the riddle, 'how much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" I said with a chuckle.

She laughed loudly.

"That was one of the most interesting conversations we ever had!" I said.

She continued her laughing as I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

After a moment, her laughed slowed down and she nodded.

"What about that _one day _conversation." I brought up.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said in a serious voice.

"Please Mitchie." I pushed.

She sighed as she shook her head.

"What is there to talk about? That's our past." She said sitting up.

I sat up with her and I inched closer to her.

"I still see us together in the future. That has to mean something!" I said.

"It means you finally realized what you want. But what you want wants something else." She got up and headed for the doors.

"Mitchie wait!" I said chasing after her.

"Please. Runaway with me." I said. I didn't know where that came out of.

"I can't. And I won't." She said looking me in the eye. She began to tear up.

"I'm stronger now, I love someone who loves me back. He shows it every second we have been together. You had your chance Shane. You fucked it up for yourself."

"That's where your wrong." I said getting closer to her.

"You gave me a chance to explain, you followed me into my room. You forgave me." I smiled.

She looked down.

"I can't play your game anymore Shane."

"This isn't a game. This is reality. I want you. And I know you want me back!" I yelled.

I crushed me lips onto hers as I tried to prove to her how much I've missed her. How much I really do mean all of this.

And for a second, she kissed back.

Mitchie pulled away as fast as she had pressed her lips against mine.

"I can't." She whispered as tears spilled over her eyes.

She climbed over her railing and opened her doors.

"I have a question." I tried one last time.

She stopped and made no further movements.

I took my chance and asked, "Please, love me again?"


	26. Chapter 25

So, I reworte this chapter and loved how this one turned out... Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with it. So bare with me! Haha, anyways. Love this chapter as much as I did! & Review! Or just Read! :D iI love all my readers!

* * *

I had cheated on Roman with Shane. Saying I felt disgusted was an understatement. The worst part is that I was actually considering fully forgiving Shane, and that kiss kept replaying over and over in my head.

I wanted more of Shane. But I wanted to be committed to Roman. Roman was perfect on paper and in person. Shane wasn't perfect. He has his flaws but that's what makes him amazing.

I had to get away. Before Roman and the boys got back I packed an over night bag and wrote him a letter.

_Roman,_

_I'm sorry I left unexpected. I needed to get away for a while. No I'm not getting cold feet but I have too much on my mind. I love you. _

_I'll see you soon. _

_-Mitchie._

I grabbed my phone and headed for the door. I looked around and noticed no one was home.

I opened my trunk door and hastily threw my stuff in. When I shut it closed a voice made me jump.

"Care for one more person?" Shane asked.

"I can't do this Shane." I said not answering his question. I didn't want him to come with me but there's something about him that makes it impossible to say no.

"I'm in the mood for a road trip. Please Mitch?" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and got in the drivers seat. I opened the passenger seat to signal him to get in.

"Hury!" I said. He threw his things in the back seat and got in.

"How did you know I was planning on going away?" I said making conversation as I drove.

"I know you better than anyone Mitch." He smirked.

"Yeah, cut the bullshit. What's the real reason?" He laughed as he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright. I was watching your every move cause I was trying to find a perfect chance to give you these." He said reaching for his bag.

He opened it up and showed me a beautiful single yellow rose.

"I know how much you hate getting flowers cause you think its cliche and pointless cause they'll die in a few days. But I went to the flower shop and saw this one. I just had to get it."

I carefully looked over at Shane and smiled at him. I grabbed the rose and brought it to my nose. I inhaled softly and smiled.

"Thank you."

Shane smiled softly and mumbled a 'no problem'.

I continued to drive till I got to the beach. I used to come here with my friends to have bond fires and get so shit faced. We ended up finding a beach house that we used to sneak into. We crashed in there for the weekend sometimes.

After the accident I came by there and actually met the family that had owned it. I apologized for traspassing and told them the story. They were pissed but in the end they felt a little sympathetic towards me and allowed me to have a spare key, telling me that the house was hardly used. They bought it for their kids to vacation in, but they were too old to follow their parents around anymore. So they were happy to find someone use it for a change.

They allowed me to get a spare key and use it whenever I pleased.

I parked my mustang and got out.

"Wow." Shane said speechless.

"I know." I said with the same amazement. I haven't been here in months. It sure has changed.

"How did you find this place?" He said.

"Long story." I told him as I opened the door.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go grocery shopping. They don't have much food here."

"You mean this place isn't yours or your family's?"

"I told you, long story." I laughed as I left my bag in the master room and grabbed my jacket.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"No, I'm coming with you."

We drove to the local grocery store and I bought a bunch of junk food and a few things for dinner and breakfast.

"I'm just planning to stay over night."

"This much junk food for a day?" Shane said looking at the numerous bags of chips, candy and packs of sodas.

"What can I say I have a sweet tooth." I said wink at him as we made our way to the check out.

We checked out ourselves and returned to the beach house.

The whole way back Shane and I sang to the songs on the radio and just goofed around. Like old times.

Shane helped me bring the bags inside and even unpacked them as I got dressed in my bathing suit.

"I hope you don't mind, but I like walking around in just my suit." I said re-appearing in the kitchen. Shane had his back towards me as he shrugged.

When he turned around, all the color of his face drained as he looked pale.

I giggled as I bit into a chip.

"I guess you do mind." I said walking over to him patting him on the shoulder, casually looking down to his groin area.

"I... Uh. Yeah. Don't mind." He said scratching the back of his neck moving back from me.

I opened the fridge and bent over to grab a soda.

I heard him groan slightly. I decided to tease him, for fun.

Roman was no where near in my thoughts. I actually forgot the last 3 months of my life.

"Mitch, stop that." He said lowly.

"Stop what?" I said innocently as I shook my butt just a little.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled up and thrown against the sink.

"Stop doing... This. To me." He growled, pushing his heat against mine.

I bit my lip as I tried to hide my arousal.

I looked into his eyes and saw hope, lust and even love.

I reached up and caressed his cheek. I pulled his face towards mine and began to kiss him.

It started softly and passionately. Almost, as if we were making up for the lost time.

I groaned as I felt him push into me harder and our kissing turned rougher.

He kissed down my jaw to my neck as I worked on getting his shirt off.

Feeling his bare chest against mine made me weak to my knees.

As we started to undress ourselves and he sat me on the sink, he stopped himself.

"Mitch, fuck, what about your wedding?" He said in a rushed voice.

"Forget it. I don't want to think about then. I want to live now." I said desperately trying to get him to concentrate on making love to me.

I didn't care about my wedding. I didn't care about Roman, as selfish as that sounds. All I want is to be here now with Shane.

"I can't do this knowing your using me. I want you. All of you, today, tomorrow, next month. Forever." He whispered softly in my ear.

My mind started to work again as I brought myself to think about the consequences.

I pushed Shane away and picked up my two piece bikini.

"I'm sorry." I said rushing to get dressed, in tears.

Once I was dressed I ran outside and headed towards the beach. Once I got my feet to touch the sand I broke down.

I sobbed as I thought about Roman's handsome face, crushed after I tell him what I did. I didn't want to become a cheater. I didn't want to be the bad person.

But most importantly I didn't want to feel the feelings I felt for Shane.

As the sun settled in the horizon, I walked back to the house.

I noticed Shane sleeping on the couch with my blanket. The blanket I left at his house after trying for hours to get it back.

His argument was that "it smells like you". And like I said, I can't say no to him.

I chuckled as I walked into my room. I looked at my phone which was beeping with voice mails, emails and text messages. I rolled my eyes as I turned it off, defiantly not in the mood to deal with peoples bitching.

I took a quick shower and got into bed. The sheets smelled like the ocean. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I was almost in a deep slumber when I heard the bedroom door open. I quickly stiffened afraid it was an intruder but then remembered Shane was in the living room.

"Mitch? Are you up?"

"I am now. What do you want?" I asked getting up. I squinted as he pointed the light of his phone at my direction.

"I can't sleep." He said as he was wrapped in my blanket.

"You're kidding, right?" I said with an incredible look.

"I wish I was." I groaned as I made room for him.

"No funny business." I said as I put a pillow as a barrier.

"Oh stop it, Mitch. If I wanted to do shit with you, a pillow wouldn't stop me." I saw his smirk, even in the dark.

"Whatever." I said as I turned my back to him as I laid back down.

I relaxed as I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"What Shane?" I replied with an exhausted tone.

"I meant what I said." He admitted.

"I know Shane."

"Mitch?" He asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah?"

"If you love me, why don't you brake things off with Roman."

"I don't love you Shane."

"Obviously you have some feelings towards me if your willing to cheat on him." He said desperately trying to prove his point.

"I'm not you Shane, I don't love two people at once." I said trying to convince him and myself.

"Then what is it?" He said confused.

"I'm physically attracted to you." I said. Although it wasn't the honest truth, it wasn't a complete lie either.

"Bull fucking shit. We both know you were jealous when you saw me and Ally together, we both know you still feel something when we kiss, and we both know we're perfect for each other."

"If _we both _know _we're perfect for each other _then why did _we cheat? _Why are we going through all this shit? Shit happens for a reason Shane! And you fucked up whatever we could have had when you slept with that blonde bitch!" I huffed as I got up from the bed.

"I made a fucking mistake! I was blinded by hope! Don't tell me you don't have a first love who you will always go back to, no matter what!" He said standing up.

"Yeah, and he's standing right in front of me." I said as I gathered my stuff and headed for the car.

Half of me wanted Shane to stop me from going and the other half wanted Shane to chase after me and kiss me.

I wanted him to show me he was serious. I'm sick of him telling me what he wants and how he felt.

"Mitchie wait!" I heard him say. I had my hopes up as I turned around.

"Yeah Shane?" I asked.

"Please don't go." He said kissing me fully in the lips.

We moved in sync as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I pushed him back.

"I can't keep cheating Shane! I'm not you! I know what I'm doing is wrong and I'm owning up to it!" I yelled.

"Mitchie, let me prove it to you, that I'm so serious about us."

"Please." He pleaded.

I groaned.

"No." I said, gaining control.

"Mitchie, at least hear me out. Let's take a walk." He said pulling to to the beach.

I sighed as I began to protest.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything. I hate that I can't show you how I feel. I tried yesterday, by showing you that I love you, and believe in you. I know you want to live your dreams, and if I could help you out by talking to my label then, that's exactly what I did. I want you to live your dreams Mitch. I want you to have everything that you've always wanted!" He said as he took a seat on the sand.

I listened to it all, not really saying anything.

"The day at the mall, was alittle extreme. And I'm truly sorry for that. But when I saw you and realized how amazing you truly are, I automatically wanted you back. And I would have done anything to get you. When Ally saw us, she screamed and cried. But I didn't have the heart to apologize or even beg for forgiveness. And that's another thing. I've been begging a lot for you to give me the time of day. Shane Gray doesn't beg." He said.

Then he dug in his pocket.

"If I didn't fuck shit up, things would have gone as planned." He stood up and pulled me with him. He easily dug his hand in his pocket and showed me a ring.

"Michelle Torres, will you be mine?" He asked.

I gasped as I looked at the man I once and might still love with everything I had.

"Roman." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw the guy I was going to marry a few feet away from us.

Shit.


	27. The End

So, this chapter is going to be in third person P.O.V. This is the last chapter. I've been writing this story for such a long time! I just want to be done with it. I don't get how the story "ends".  
So I decided it doesn't. This is just the first story of the romance that is Smitchie. I might do a sequel or I might just leave it as a big "and then what?".  
I love those who stuck with me through my sucky update habits. I love those who began reading and just added this story to alert! Makes me feel great! Anyways. On to the story.

* * *

Its been a few weeks since the night of the beach incident. Three weeks since Shane has seen or heard of Mitchie. Three weeks since Mitchie choose Roman over Shane.

That night as Shane was waiting on one knee for the girl of his dreams to say yes when the night turned sour. He saw her face pale and panic rushed over her excited face. He turned around and was half expecting a punch to the face or half expecting Roman walking away with a broken heart.

But the unexpected happened. Mitchie walked towards Roman, holding the ring Shane had given to her.

Mitchie apologized and said she would explain everything on their car ride home. Then she kissed that douche bag of a doctor right in front of him.

Shane left the beach heart broken. What made the pain worse was when he came back home, Mitchie was no where to be found. Neither was her fianc e. Shane had asked around if she had moved her wedding plans back to California where she lived. No one told Shane shit.

Shane tried phoning her non stop, till she finally changed her number. He had given up. A few weeks of Shane sulking around Key West he was being dragged by his brothers back to California to do some recording and talk about a tour.  
They all agreed to have a fall tour up until mid spring. They needed a new artist to open up for them but Nate and Jason had figured that out without Shane's input since he was in depressed mode.  
Shane shrugged and nodded whenever it was appropriate but he was distracted by Mitchie.

She was everywhere. He couldn't get away from her.

Meanwhile, Mitchie had a different thought. She left that beach with a broken heart and the only one that could heal it was on one knee.

Mitchie thought at that moment that Roman was the guy for her. The guy of her dreams, and when that was correct she just wanted Shane. Not perfect, egocastic, jerk-ish, asshole, cheater Shane.

She wanted to be in Shane's arms. She wanted to kiss Shane's semi-chapped lips. She wanted to marry stupid, skinny jean wearing Shane.

But she couldn't get herself to turn around and go back to him.

She went back to California with a heavy heart. She woke up everyday right as she was about to say "I do." She never saw who she was saying it to.  
Every night was the same and it was wearing on her. She had black bags under her eyes and her eating had minimized to nothing but one meal.  
She was a complete mess. She needed him more than anything. She knew he wasn't talking to her. She didn't mean to hurt him like she did. But he forgave her.

That's when she knew she had to get away. He was too perfect for her. He deserved better than what Mitchie really was. She was not perfect. She left the toothpaste cap open and kept her dirty pile of close instead of throwing it into the hamper. She wasn't as neat and tidy as Roman and she didn't want to be.

Mitchie felt like she had to be someone she wished she would be without trying. Roman saw her as the perfect girl, because that's what Mitchie tried to be. She tried to put her past behind and not have any flaws. But that was her biggest one. Shane accepted her the way she was, he didn't expect anything more or less from her.

Meanwhile, Shane went back to the hotel room, he washed up and decided to go out to Santa Monica Pier. It was close by and less crowded then Venice. He grabbed the keys to the rental and took a short 20 minute drive.  
His thoughts were back to Mitchie. They made plans to visit Hollywood together and Shane wanted to show her around and just see her face whenever she got excited or amazed.  
Mitchie experieneced a lot when she moved with Cait. They would go out every day whenever Cait would be back from work. They did a lot of shopping and catching up.

When Mitchie first went to Santa Monica Pier, she was in love. It was so beautiful. It became one of her few favorite spots in town. She was walking through the beach watching couples play or cuddle in the sand, old couples taking their kids out for a day on the beach. She took out her towel and sat down. Enjoying the sun's warmth. She had been hiding out in her lonely apartment, since Cait moved out to live with Nate.  
She sighed as she wished her and Shane were still living together.

As she stared at these kids building sand castles someone caught her eye.

"What- what are you doing here?" She spoke with a loud voice, making sure she caught his attention.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" He said, untangling his arms off a tall, beautiful girl.

"Umm, yeah. I've been living here for a few weeks." She said standing up, lowering her cut off shorts.

"I didn't know that. I figured you would have stayed back in Key West and married-"

"No that never happened. I just ran." She admitted.

"That's what your the best at doing." He said awkwardly.

"So new girlfriend?" She said trying to wave off the tension.

"Umm, yeah, for about two weeks. Camilla." He said calling her over.

"Hi, I'm Camilla." She said shaking hands with Mitchie.

Mitchie stared that girl up and down, already judging her.

She felt self consience in her flowy tank and cut off shorts as this tall, browned hairded girl stood in a mini two piece.

"I'm Mitchie." She said with a little jealousy. She couldn't help but be jealous.

"Oh! Your the famous Mitchie Torress!" She said with a toothy smile.

Mitchie shrunk back and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I've heard a lot about you!"

"Babe, can you get us two waters? I'd like to talk to Mitchie." He tried helping out Mitchie since he sensed her tenssion.

"Sure." She kissed him passionately.

As she walked by she gave Mitchie an evil smile and strutted her way to the food booth.

"You sure know how to pick them." Mitchie said pointing to Camilla.

"Mitchie, you left me. What was I supose to do. I thought you had married that douche bag. I wanted to marry you, but you made your choice at the beach. I couldn't wait forever. I waited a week. I gave you space like you had asked and I waited for a phone call. It never came so I moved on. I still love you. I'm just not in love with you."

His words cut right through Mitchie's heart. She loved him too but she already caused him too much pain.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to call, but I don't deserve you. You were perfect. And I wasn't. I'm far from it." She said silently praying her tears wouldn't fall down her cheeks.

"Mitchie you will always have a place in my heart. But we both know I'm not perfect. I'm just better than he is. And that's what scares you. But we both know who you really love." He said walking towards Camilla.

"I will always love you." She said.

"Go to him. He's a lot closer than you think." He said pointing behind Mitchie.

Mitchie turned around and gasped.

There he was, and all Mitchie wanted to do is run away. She didn't want to face him. Not in this whiped away loose tears that escaped her eyes and tried to get all her stuff together.

"Don't run away Mitchie." Shane said as he inched closer.

"That's what I'm best at doing."

"Michelle Lina Torress stop running away from me." He said sternly and she froze.

"What do you want?" She said not facing him.

"At least look at me when I talk to you." He turned her around.

They stared at each other and he smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She admitted.

"Why haven't you called me back? Why did you change your number?"

"I was recording. I got signed. And I'm actually opening up for some band." She said.

"And that makes you change your number?" He asked.

"You were blowing up my phone." She said with a shrug. He laughed and it caused people to look at their direction with curious stares.

"Can we go back to your place, I have a feeling people are catching on." He said looking at bystanders whispering and pointing at him.

"Um, sure." Mitchie grabbed her stuff and they fast paced their way to her car.

He took her keys, and sat in the drivers seat, much to Mitchie's protest.

"You don't know where I live." Mitchie said with a frown in the passenger seat.

"That's what you think. i know a lot more than you think." He said with a wink.

"That has to be the creepest thing I have ever seen in a cute way." Mitfchie laughed, warming up to him with every second she was with him.

He smiled and turned on the radio, humming along to any song that came on, soon Mitchie joined in.

After Shane made it to Mitchie's apartment, he sighed as he parked her car into her one car garage.

"So want to come in?" Mitchie offered awkwardly.

"I didn't drive our asses here for nothing. I would have taken you to my place but right now its just a hotel room." Shane said as he followed Mitchie to the front door.

She let him in and went straight for the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." She said as she went to grab two water bottles and check her voicemails.

"Hey Mitchie its Roger from Hot Tunes, I was wondering if we can schedule an interview before your album comes out. I just want to ask you the basics and you know some questions about your love life?  
Well I'll fax you my number and my people can arrange something that is best suitable for you."

"Wow, what a great guy." Shane said.

"I'll have my P.R. set something up. I don't need the stress" Mitchie said as she walked out to her small patio.

"You really did it huh Mitchie." Shane said as he admired the girl in front of him.

"I did. And you know what. Its a lot harder than it seems but with some talent and a lot of stride to succeed I got here." She said outlooking the sunset, never noticing Shane's intense stare.

"I love you." Shane said quietly. Mitchie turned her head quick, her neck could have fallen off.

"What?" She said as she stared at him with a "you better be joking look".

"I've been in love with you since that moment I stared at you from my window. You're the reason I am this person my parents and mangement can stand being in a room for more than a couple of mintues with.  
You are the reason I changed my band's sound. You are the reason I am me again. And you are the one that holds my heart." He said nearing her face.

She looked stunned and speechless. The only thing going through her mind was the thought of her dreaming this exact moment.

"Are you being serious?" She said. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he got down in one knee.

"Michelle Lina Torress will you marry me?"

Mitchie stopped breathing and her mouth hung low.

All you could hear is the soft waves crashing against the shoreline from the sucluded beach area.

They stared at each other and Shane had a guniene look of happiness with a slight worry wrinkle on his forehead.

"Yes."

It came out so sudden and out of no where, Shane almost missed it because he was so focused on her face and features.

"Shane I said yes!" Mitchie said with more enthusiasm. Shane got up and spinned her around after slipping her dimaond ring on her finger.

"You made me the happiest person alive." Shane said as he kissed her.

"The feeling is mutual." She said as the kissed.

The End.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter of this story. I've been thinking and I'm not going to continue it. But I am going to write a new story! And its going to be a Mitchie one. Sorry for any misspellings but I couldn't find a word check on my notebook thing. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm sorry to have ended this story this way. I love all of those who stuck by me with this story! I hope you love my other story! :)


End file.
